The Seer
by BlueFlame27
Summary: "When you've found something new in the world. What's the next thing you look for?" Nicole Carter, an empathetic university student literally drives into the universe of the Doctor after an encounter with a Silent. Why does the Doctor already know her? And what is her connection with the word See?
1. A Silent Night

My Doctor Who fan fiction: The Seer

Chapter One: A Silent Night

Eight AM? Ugh it was too damn early to get up. I sighed to myself and flopped back down on my fluffy bed. Wrapped up in my cute winter pyjamas and four layers of sheets I was still shivering to no end. The combination of the harsh July weather in the city and the fact that my apartment lacked any form of heating chilled me to the bone. My phone buzzed violently on the grimy coffee table beside my cocoon of sheets and quilts and alerted me that my mother was calling. I groaned at yet another attempt at checking up on me.

Don't get me wrong; I appreciated the sentiment. But ever since I moved out of my parent's house and into 'the big wide world' about a month ago they've been ringing me non-stop with calls like "have you cleaned your room?", "are you eating healthily?" and "you aren't wasting water like you did with us are you?".

I sluggishly reached over to the table and nearly knocked the phone off the table as I answered it.

"Hello?" I mumbled, my tongue still stiff from sleep.

"Nicole, how are you sweetie?" My mother, Carol asked in her usual peppy tone, which was slightly muffled by the speakerphone.

"Fine, tired considering you woke me up, again," I complained.

"We're just making sure you're doing okay dear. You know how worried your mother and I get," explained David, my father.

"I know, I know. What are you two up to today?" I asked.

"Well since its our anniversary, you're father has a big day planned, but he won't say a word of what it is. It's really exciting; he hasn't done this since our honeymoon. He said he's going to blindfold me while we're in the car because apparently the place we're going is a bit of a drive, not that I'm complaining but you know how jumpy I get when I can't see…" Dear God, I shouldn't have asked.

"Uh huh, uh huh, you don't say," I lazily replied between sentences. My mind started to drift elsewhere at that point. Anywhere to get away from Mum's constant chatting.

"Hey did you guys have that freak lightning storm last night?" I interrupted.

"Yeah we did, it was really odd. It was perfectly fine weather one minute then the next, BOOM, CRASH," he yelled with emphasis. I pulled the phone away slightly and rubbed my poor, ringing ears.

"It was so loud and violent your mother and I could both feel the strikes hit the ground while we were in bed last night," he said. "If you know what I mean," he added as an afterthought.

My face contorted in disgust. "Eww, seriously I did not need to know that. No, just, no." My body involuntarily shivered, I absolutely hated it when one of them says things like that. Oh well, at least I wasn't still living with them like poor Clara was.

"It's not a new subject to you Nicole, calm down. Anyway, the lightning struck several of the properties in the area and caused a few fires, so tomorrow, Mum, Clara I are going to help out in repairs and maintenance." That surprised me, a hell of a lot.

"Mum, doing charity work, you've got to be kidding me. She'd be lucky to last five minutes without crying 'oh no, I broke my nail, it was a brand new manicure that cost me fifty dollars'," I sniggered. I heard heavy breathing on the other line, which I assumed, was my adopted mother fuming. It was always fun to mess with her.

"Hey, I can last longer than five minutes young lady. I can last ten minutes… wait I mean, for hours," she said nonchalantly. "Yeah, Mum and I'm going to go travelling in space and time with the Doctor today," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes, even though they couldn't see me.

"Ugh," my father moaned in annoyance. "Will you stop going on about that Doctor What show already?"

"Number one Dad, it's Doctor WHO, not Doctor What. And number two…" I paused for effect. "No I won't."

I heard a sigh on the other line, before I asked, "Hey, where's Clara at?"

"Huh? Oh she's gone to your Grandmother's to give her cakes. We made her wear that red cloak of hers to ward off evil spirits in the forbidden forest," Mum replied. "No you dumbo, she's grocery shopping. Anyhow, we'd better let you go, we've got to arrive at where your father is taking me before lunchtime and it's a bit of a drive. See you soon sweetie," Mum said. "Bye darling have fun today," Dad continued.

"Okay guys, don't do anything I wouldn't do," I mock warned them. I hung up the phone and put it back gently on my white, wooden bedside table. I thought about getting up at that point, but I just couldn't find the energy. I reluctantly pushed myself off my bed and landed with a thud, face first on the white carpet. I groaned in pain as I pushed myself up again, using the bed for support into a standing position.

"Now, coffee… need it now," I mumbled as I walked over to the kitchen. My apartment wasn't the biggest or flashiest available in Sydney, (since its so frigging expensive), but it had enough of the basics to deem it liveable. I opened the cream-coloured fridge and pulled out an open carton of milk. It looked a bit iffy to me, so I did what was deemed an acceptable method of testing its drinkability and sniffed it. As soon as the horrifying scent hit my nostrils my eyes went wide and I instinctively pulled away from the gag-inducing substance.

"Well I guess it's Macca's for breakfast again." I said to myself, sounding 'very' disappointed at it.

I got dressed in my classic dark blue denim skinny jeans and blue floral t-shirt. Then to complete the ensemble, I pulled on my brown boots and thick black jacket to prepare myself for the harsh (well, its harsh for Australia okay?) cold July weather. I quickly took my helmet off the coffee table that was littered with Chinese takeaway boxes from last night, with one hand and grabbed my keys with the other.

* * *

After purchasing my very unhealthy breakfast and coffee from the closest McDonald's restaurant, I sat down on an isolated swing set in my local park to eat. The only noise that could be heard was my very loud chewing and fiddling with the wrapper, until a familiar voice spoke up over it.

"Confess," a voice hissed at me. I frowned and looked over my shoulder, expecting to see a cosplayer or someone pulling a prank. The only thing that was behind me though were the bare, grey trees. I brushed it off as my mind playing tricks on me, as it did that a lot. People often said I was a bit mad, but as Alice's father said from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland, "All the best people are."

After the voice faded away, I decided it would be a good time to head to my lecture.

* * *

My Totoro bag hit the floor almost violently as I sat down in my usual spot in the lecture hall. I took my iPhone out of my pocket and started voice recording the lecture, before pulling out my TARDIS blue notebook and stationary. I turned to my fanfiction and started writing again. Even though I should be listening to this Japanese Studies lecture I couldn't tear my worn down pen away. I could always listen to it later.

As well as Japanese studies, I've also been studying creative writing at this university for nearly a month. As you can probably guess I am a complete sucker for books and literature. They are my passion, my inspiration and sadly, my life. There have been so many different beautiful, horrifying and intriguing worlds created by both the author's imagination and the mind of the reader. Someday, I want to achieve that for myself. No matter how long it takes or the horrible paths I must walk, it will happen.

* * *

The lecture had ended, and all the different heads, sleepy, bored, distracted and hardworking all stood up and were practically running out of the room. I stayed seated for a bit longer, wanting to finish this paragraph.

_The spiralling and raging sea of the time vortex was all I could see ahead. I sipped my fruit tea and swung my legs a bit over the void. I was quite content until a familiar hand pushed the tea into my face. I scrunched my nose and turned around to glare at the accusing Donna. Her cackle filled the TARDIS console room as I looked at her with my tea stained face. "Oh come off it Nicole, it was only a joke."_

Professor Saunders looked up from his messy stream of lecture notes and squinted up at me with his glasses.

"Uh you know you can um, go home now right Nicole?" he stuttered.

I looked up at him, my face turning bright red in embarrassment. "Oh, yeah, sorry… I was just finishing the paragraph."

I quickly apologised, trying to hide the blush that was now slowly creeping down my neck with my long chocolate coloured hair. I packed up my stuff as quickly as possible, but when I was about to pass through the large wooden doors, I felt a strong grip hold my arm back.

I turned and saw Professor Saunders with a sad expression on his face, "I hope you are ready for this, I am very sorry for your loss", his voice sounding eerily unlike his own.

"What loss, what do you mean?" I inquired, slightly frightened.

"I mean the loss that is yet to come", he whispered and tapped his nose. Before I could ask him what he meant yet again, he turned around and continued to organise his notes at his desk as if the conversation never took place.

Shaking my head, I turned my phone and entered my music. I shrugged to myself and clicked on shuffle for once, and smiled when I heard 'Clara in the TARDIS' start playing.

About halfway through the song, I reached my motorbike in the student car park. Putting my keys into the ignition, I sped off and hoped to get as far away as possible from my eerie professor.

As I drove through the city traffic, I kept hearing this creepy, but familiar hissing noise. Remembering this morning's incident, I sped up a little.

"It almost sounded like… Nah, couldn't be." I said to myself, brushing it off. I finally turned into my suburb when I saw something in the middle of the quiet road. I braked as fast as I could and stiffened at what I saw.

A Silent stalked closer to me and looked right into my widened golden eyes. So that's the noise I heard earlier. _But… WHAT? The Silence weren't real. Were they?_ I started driving again when its hands had started to crackle electricity from the streetlights surrounding us.

"Okay, okay. This is most likely some weird crazy dream or a hallucination." I pinched myself on my shoulder. I mentally sighed. "Nope. So then it was someone with a mask and a speaker that could imitate the Silence's hissing."

But if it was some crazy person with a mask, how could they have fired electricity like that? Yeah but if it was really a Silent, I would have forgotten it immediately after I looked away.

I didn't even notice the time erasing energy pouring out of the crack I rode past. Suddenly, a bright flash of light came from nowhere, right in front of me, leaving me with no time to brake or swerve out of the way.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. I decided to rewrite this chapter to show a bit more of Nicole's life before the Doctor. I hoped you liked it.**

**Please Review!**


	2. The Anti-Gravity Olympics Part 1

Chapter 2: The Anti-Gravity Olympics – Part 1

**A/N: Okay guys, first off thankyou for being patient while I did my exams. I'm sorry I couldn't get this to you on Friday as promised; I had other stuff to do. Secondly, thankyou to all the people who followed and favourited this story, I really appreciate it. The story is a bit long so it will be split into two parts, and I promise to get the next update up as soon as possible.**

**_Notes on Reviews:_**

**MinecradtLover00: Believe me, I have big plans for it.**

****Disclaimer****: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, unfortunately.****

* * *

Although I just regained consciousness I could not gather the strength to open my eyes. I heard two distinct voices. One a calm, soothing and deep while the other was bright, lively and… Scottish? Other than the voices, a faint beeping could be heard from next to me. I feel as though I'm in a bed, but I don't remember going.

I tried to piece my memories together. I was at university, boring. The professor sounded peculiar wishing me luck for something, although that's normal for him to say strange things. Lastly, I remembered getting on my bike, but after that its like there was a locked door is preventing me from entering, while at the same time, making me feel nauseous as I got closer to it.

Ugh, this wasn't going to be fun, I had no idea where I was. I could've been in someone's basement for all I knew, with no idea how or when I got there. Oh well, its better than being dead I suppose. It could be much, much worse.

I felt a sharp sting in my arm, and I was suddenly able to open my eyes. They took a while to adjust to the light, but when they did I saw two familiar yet shocking faces smiling at me.

Hair that is too red for its own good, fiery just like the woman it's attached to, snow white pale face and eyes that have the same intensity as her hair. The other however, with brown floppy hair, kind, old eyes that contrast toward his young face. I was gawking at Matt Smith and Karen Gillan!

"Owie, wow I must have hit my head really hard," I muttered.

"You did. You appeared in the TARDIS as usual, but you collapsed and hit your head on the console unit," Matt Smith smirked.

"Then why are you smiling Matt, and what's with all the Doctor Who jargon?" I asked and rubbed my swollen head.

His face instantly fell, as did Karen's. "Nicole, please tell me you know who I am," he pleaded.

A look of confusion flooded my face, "well duh, of course I know who you are Matt, same with you Karen. How could I not? It is a pleasure to meet you two, an absolute pleasure." I shook each of their hands. "Now um, could one of you please explain to me where I am?"

"Uh Doctor, I think I might leave you two alone for a bit," Karen chose this exact moment to walk away, the door sliding shut behind her and leaving me with Matt.

He turned his head away to look at the X-Rays on the screen to my left. "You were right, you said this day would come for me soon. You're in the TARDIS Nicole. T – A – R – D – I – S, stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." He chuckled. "Oh but I guess you already know that,"

"Okay, this is starting to get a bit weird. Did Clara hire you guys or something to act out this little charade?" I sat up and looked around.

"Very funny little sis, you can come out now," I shouted, expecting her shoulder length brown hair to fly around the corner before her actual head and petite body.

"Clara, why would she hire us?" he asked, bewildered.

"Ah ha" I looked smug. "So you do know who Clara is, go on then, tell me where the evil little prankster is,"

"Nicole, there's no one else in the TARDIS besides you, me and Amy, and I know who Clara is because you have told me about her".

I was absolutely not going to fall for this. I put my feet down on the ground and started to get up when Matt gently pushed me back on to the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted.

"You are not going anywhere in the condition you are in."

He turned and started to leave the room "I'm going to come back in an hour or so, to check up on you and to explain some things. Don't bother trying to wander off, the TARDIS understands what is going on and if you try to leave the room she will stop you."

"Wait, but why am I here? I mean what the fug is going on?"

He smiled at me "you know, I've always wondered where you got that word from."

* * *

He left me sitting there alone, until I heard a comforting hum in my mind.

_Do not worry my sweet Seer, all will, is, was, oh dear tenses are difficult aren't they? _

I jumped. What on Earth was that?

_Well for starters you're not on Earth, the Doctor piloted us into the time vortex. Well I did technically; all he did was wiggle a few buttons._

Hang on; the Do-Matt said that we were in the TARDIS. Oh no, no, no. This can't be happening.

"This isn't bloody real!" I screamed.

The room shook slightly. _Now, now there is no need to swear. Yes, this is entirely real._

_So then, if this is happening, which it isn't but if it is, am I talking to you telepathically… Sexy?_

Laughter filled my head. _ Yes you are my dear Seer. Now hold still for a minute. You may feel a tightening sensation inside your head._

Sadly, she was right. All of a sudden, my head felt like it was being crushed with a vice. So many images exploded inside my mind. I remembered what happened that night. An image of a Silent and a crack filled my mind. But why can I remember a Silent, shouldn't I have forgotten it again? I then saw flash of light, finally I collapsed onto the TARDIS console. Just like he said. Then other images appeared. I saw myself and Matt falling through a chimney and a grumpy old man frowning at us. After that, another fiery red head and I were holding a magnifying glass toward a giant wasp. Lastly, I saw an easily recognisable blond and I huddling together in a room while we shielded each other from the descending heat. Oh my head, my head. Then, finally after an eternity it stopped.

_I just imprinted some images of your future and one of them, my thief's future into your mind. Do not worry; I am leaving out major 'spoilers' as you and my little Melody say. _

I felt my heart sink. _So, this is real then Sexy? I am really in your universe_. I curled myself into a ball on the bed. Then the tears came. Mum, Dad, Clara, all my friends, I will never see them ever again. I literally just lost my whole world.

I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking that if I never ever open them again, I can pretend this isn't happening. I can pretend that I am back home, eating one of my sister's failed soufflés that she insists are amazing. Or that Mum and I are sitting on our couch watching our favourite movie _Love Actually_ every second Friday. Or that Dad and I are driving up to our fishing spot about a two-hour drive from our house. I could pretend for the rest of my life.

* * *

I don't know how long I was asleep, but by the time I woke up, Ma-The Doctor was standing next to my bed, with a blue and white bowl of custard in one hand and a box of fish fingers in the other. He gave me a sympathetic smile before looking at the bed, asking permission to sit down. I rolled my eyes at him and nodded and he took a deep breath before talking.

"I brought these with me because, well I know it cheers you up a bit. I take it the Old Girl explained some things for me then," I wiped my face and noticed I still had tearstains on it.

"Good, that'll save a lot of time. Amy is desperate to go somewhere and she won't stop reminding me," he paused for a moment "although that doesn't matter now does it?" I laughed a little and shook my head.

He sighed and stirred a fish finger around in the custard. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

I turned to face him. "Okay, um, no offence but how can this be real?"

He swallowed and replied, "You are in a parallel universe that in this case is extremely different from your own Nicole. I don't know the cause of this yet but, I have discovered several structural weaknesses in the fabric of reality, that in my experience looks a bit like this" he mimicked the shape of the crack, rather clumsily with his mouth.

I tried to keep it in but instead; I had completely burst out laughing.

"Oi, stop it!" He pouted at me. I couldn't stop until he shoved a custard-drenched fish finger in my mouth.

"Anyway, these cracks must also be affecting other realities as I have heard you mention them in your universe. Okay, picture a zipper. When I closed the breach last time it sealed off the worlds like a closed zipper, very, very hard, almost impossible for one to get through. But the cracks that have been appearing have… unzipped it a bit, enough for someone to get through."

"Okay" I dragged out the last syllable after I swallowed the delicious mouthful.

"Actually, no forget what I just said, it is nothing like that. But the point is the crack made it possible for you to come here. Lucky for me," he grinned like a four year old.

"Doctooooor!" An annoyed voice shouted through the halls.

The Doctor looked down and sighed, "Yes, what is it Pond?"

Amy, now wearing one of her signature short denim skirts brown cowboy boots and a purple spaghetti strap top, walked through the door with a frown on her face. "Look Doctor, I think I could do a much, much, much better job of explaining this to Nicole,"

She had a thoughtful look on her face and added "probably faster too,"

"I doubt it Pond," he smirked.

"Oh yeah, I was listening to that conversation and from what I heard, you didn't sound so sure of what you were saying,"

"Fine Amy, but I'm only giving you ten minutes." He got up and headed out the door, but looked back with a goofy grin, "I'm going to find us somewhere amazing to go,"

"Look Nicole, I hate to say this, but you can't wallow in sadness your whole life. Believe me, I tried it for a while after you and the Doctor first left me, until I bit my second psychiatrist." She smiled at the memory.

I bit back tears, "how can you say that?"

She was about to reply before I cut her off, anger lacing my words "No Amelia Pond, how dare you say that! You have never had to go through this. You may have lost your parents, but at least you still had Aunt Sharon. And that is nothing, Amelia, nothing compared to what I am going through. I lost everyone that I cared about, and you're telling me to get over it?" My face was starting to go red with fury.

I ripped the IV out of my wrist and began to storm out of the room before a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and saw an angry Amy.

"Nicole, I know that this is very, very early days for you, but in the time I have known you we became very close friends. My Nicole, my friend Nicole, would never speak to me like the way you have, and _that_ is how I know you will get through this." She turned and left; probably back toward the console room.

I hated myself for admitting it, but she was right. I can't be sad for my whole life. It's like my Mum said, "if you spend you spend your life in tears, you will eventually forget the language of the soul, laughter and happiness".

I kept my head down and wandered the endless corridors of the TARDIS. _Sexy, could you please lead me back to where the Doctor and Amy are? I need to apologise. _

I felt a reassuring hum in my mind_ of course my dear Seer, I shall let the Doctor know you are coming._

_Hang on, I've been meaning to ask, why do you keep calling me your_ Seer_?_

Another foreign sound filled my mind. I assumed it was a chuckle as she said_ Spoilers._

I turned a corner and found the stairs leading down toward the main glass floor, where the Doctor is dashing around the console like a madman, frantically pressing buttons and pulling levers, while Amy was holding onto the chair for dear life.

"What the fug is going on?" I screamed.

"The TARDIS, she won't let me control the flight pattern. It looks like she wants us to go somewhere in particular." The Doctor said as he continued to use every control in sight to counteract it.

I managed to make my way down the stairs before we suddenly stopped.

"Where are we?" Amy grumbled.

The Doctor rushed up to the scanner, translating the Gallifreyan for us "we're on Earth, 2070 ish, ooh and on a manmade structure in the middle of the Pacific Ocean."

Amy and I wasted no time and bolted towards the doors. As soon as we opened it, we saw a concrete ground leading toward a large silver stadium with the words "First International Anti-Gravity Olympics 2074" written across the top. Our mouths dropped open and we rushed outside with glee.


	3. The Anti-Gravity Olympics Part 2

Chapter 3: The Antigravity Olympics Part 2

**A/N: Sorry again for the late update. Thanks again to those who followed and favourited it. Reviews are appreciated and feel free to ask questions, I will happily answer them (except for spoilers) I need to start making deadlines for myself so I am going to try and update once a fortnight on a Sunday. This episode is running much longer than expected so, I know I said there would be 2 parts but I'm going to have to add a third. **

**The story is going to be structured like the series from 1-5, so there will be three stand alone episodes, a two part, two stand alone episodes, a two part, two stand alone episodes and the finale two part. This is based on each episode and does not include each individual chapter (as each episode will be split up); therefore there will be thirteen episodes and about two-three parts per episode. **

**Also, what do you guys think of the story's cover? I hope you like it, took a while to get it just right and the 'r' still got cut off, grr. **

**I have also put up a poll on my profile about the story, be sure to check it out. **

_**Notes on reviews**_

**MissMBee: Thanks :) **

**I Love The Doctor: I updated ;)**

**Canalave Maiden: Thankyou for liking it, however Nicole is a very emotional person so that's why I had her react like that. My pleasure, I can't wait for the next update for your story. **

**hail hydra: Thanks, I will try to make more titles like the first one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who… *grimaces* unfortunately.**

* * *

I stepped out onto the cold, grey cement when I realised something. I squealed and covered my arms over my chest. Amy ignored me and wandered off, while the Doctor looked over confused.

I took a deep breath "I am in a hospital gown. How the flying fug did I get into a bloody hospital gown?" I punched him in the arm, and then myself for being such an idiot. How could I not have noticed that?

"Ow. What was that for?" He pouted.

I gave him my famous _what the hell do you think_ face.

"Oh, right, um, well you couldn't stay in your other clothes... as nice as they were, because they were covered in dirt and mud, a-and there was also blood from your head injury, a-also the gown provided better access for the IV needle-" I cut him off by covering his mouth, only for me to have made an odd squawking noise when he licked it.

"Sorry, force of habit" he remarked when I yanked my hand away.

"Habit? You have a habit of licking people's hands?" I questioned.

He opened his mouth but I stopped him by saying "actually no, don't respond to that. But," I paused "you didn't answer me properly, how did I get into that hospital gown?" I asked a bit softer.

He must have thought out what he was going to say, because instead of stuttering like the last time he remarked, "Nicole, I once hooked up my brain to the core of a planet to prevent its explosion without killing myself in the process. I think I could get you into a hospital gown without looking. Anyway, it's not so bad, remember Amy's first trip in the TARDIS? In her rather unflattering night dress," he grimaced.

"You think you could get me into a hospital gown without looking? How stupid are you?" I quoted the Ninth Doctor. _Well if he gets to quote Knight and Day, I get to quote him, its only fair_. He obviously understood my reference because he chucked and shook his head.

"You better not have looked Time Boy, or that big chin of yours will get a hell of a lot bigger by the time I'm done with it," I playfully threatened while straightening his bowtie.

I turned to head back into the TARDIS "I'll be back out in a minute, I'm going to change out of this ridiculous gown. In the meantime, go find Amy, she was pretty pissed at my earlier remarks". Before he could reply, I closed the door behind me.

* * *

As it was calmer now, without all the shaking and rocking about, I was able to take in the full splendour of the beautiful machine I was inside of. I skipped up to the console and stroked the large cylinder in the middle; I think it was called a time rotor?

I looked up to the roof. _Sexy, could you please tell me where the wardrobe is, your thief failed to inform me I was wearing a hospital gown before I went outside._

_Of course my dear._ She replied. I slowly wandered down the stairs opposite me and came to a crossroad. I looked right and left toward each identical hall when a warm, gentle nudge led me toward the left. I walked past many strange and amazing rooms on the way. I found the library and its swimming pool, a number of squash courts, and a kitchen. I even found some of the bedrooms including Amy's room and Rose, Martha and Donna's old rooms. Each door looked unique and completely different from one another. Rose's was a very stylish door that was painted white with a small golden handle and two panels from the top of the door to the bottom. It had her name engraved on a golden plate. Martha's was more modern however; just a plain light chestnut brown with a simple silver knob, her name was printed on neatly placed metal letters. Donna's was very… different. Hers was a black sliding door that was also painted white down the middle, with a white handle facing downwards. Her name was engraved on the white part of the door, but the engraving was painted black so it was readable. Amy's door looked similar to her house's front door. It did not have the window however, for obvious reasons and her name was written in TARDIS blue on a white plate.

I smiled as I slowly walked past each door. _Why does he keep them? _I ask the TARDIS.

_Keep what Nicole?_ She replied.

I rolled my eyes. _You know what I mean, the doors, the rooms belonging to all his previous companions. Why does he keep them, instead of deleting them from the TARDIS matrix?_

I felt her sigh in my head. _My thief is a complicated and mysterious being, as you already know, I may not understand the full reason but what I do know is that he becomes very lonely. While he does not visit them anymore as he runs away from his past, he cannot delete the rooms because Rose, Martha and Donna influenced and made him grow into the person he is now._ I nodded my head.

_I understand. They became painful for him to look at as it reminds him of people he lost, but he can't just get rid of them because that would be painful too. So he just leaves them in the TARDIS, lost and forgotten, because he is the man who forgets, _I elaborate.

She makes me turn another two rights before I come face to face with an archway. _Is this the wardrobe?_ I asked her.

_Yes it is, there are four floors in total. Children's clothing on the floor you're on now, men's clothing on the second floor, women's clothing on the third and clothing for other species that do not have the same bodily structure as you bipeds are on the top floor. _

My eyes grew as wide as they could and my mouth dropped to the floor at the splendour and magnificence it. Each floor was as far as the eye could see, filled with so many kinds of clothing that it was impossible to count them all. I went through the archway and walked for about five minutes before I found the stairs. They were spiral staircases so I did not have to wander around to find the next set.

Finally, I found my way to the women's section. Like the previous two floors I visited briefly, there was an impossible amount of clothing. Each type was arranged against the wall, hanging neatly and organised by colour. Thankfully t-shirts were first. I spent about 10 minutes looking for one that I wanted. I finally decided on a white and floral patterned halter-top with a thick black strap that wove itself around my shoulders and neck. Since it was fairly cold outside, I went towards the jacket section next, that was between the t-shirt and dress areas. To match the top, I chose a black casual blazer that had two pockets on the bottom and one large one inside. I rolled the sleeves twice in case it got warm later. After that, I grabbed a pair of TARDIS blue skinny jeans from the jeans section and a pair of light brown, medium heeled ankle boots. Before I went to change I picked up a simple silver necklace with a tear shaped pendant. I went into the change rooms that were on my left and quickly got changed knowing that Amy and the Doctor might be wondering where I am. I quickly looked at my reflection in the mirror. Tallish, bit too skinny, long brown hair that flowed down my back like a waterfall. I looked into my cat-like goldish yellowish eyes, my hard jawline, long face and large, pointy nose. I quickly tugged my hair into a side ponytail and left.

I headed back to the console room as fast as I could. When I got there, before heading back outside the doors, I asked the TARDIS one last question. _I just realised something, why can I talk to you telepathically? I mean, none of the Doctor's companions have ever shown the slightest sign that it was possible and later on the Doctor even remarks that he couldn't talk to you until he met you in the flesh, I mean when he meets you in the flesh, since that hasn't happened for him yet. _I waited for a couple minutes but she didn't respond, so I left the TARDIS anyway.

* * *

I squinted at the blinding sun as I closed the door behind me. There were so many people around, it was like being at the Easter Show, only ten times worse. Outside of the main stadium up ahead, it was like a market place. There were many shops and facilities to create a shopping mall. I looked around several of them for a while, before deciding upon a small stall owned by a sweet looking woman of about sixty.

She looked at me with her kind brown eyes "go on dear, you're free to look at anything I have to offer," she said in an English accent.

I smiled at her appreciatively "thankyou,"

Her stall was fairly simple, a table about a meter wide covered with a dark purple cloth and a roof of the same colour. She was selling such beautiful trinkets and baubles. There were dream-catchers, jewellery, hats, key-chains and many other beautiful items. But the one thing that caught my attention was a simple, silver chain necklace with a large, eye-size, shimmering golden gem with a silver band around it. My eyes widened at its beauty, I was completely mesmerised.

"Oh, do you like that one dear?" the shopkeeper smiled at me.

"Yes, its… its stunning," I replied, without taking my eyes off the necklace.

"I don't normally do this, but you look like such a caring person and this particular piece wasn't very expensive anyway. You keep it, it's yours."

I furrowed my brows in suspicion "are you sure? This necklace looks too valuable to be inexpensive, and you hardly know me. I'm a complete stranger."

"Maybe not personally, but I do know that you have recently lost your home. You have a good, compassionate heart." She picked up the necklace and began to wrap it in tissue paper for me.

"There is a legend behind this particular jewel. It is said that only the seer, the woman pure of heart that carries starlight in her wake can discover the jewel's potential." The woman placed the tissue wrapped necklace into my hand.

I looked at her for a moment, trying to decipher if she was to be trusted. I could tell from her determined expression that she wasn't going to let me leave without it. So, with a pestering feeling in the back of my mind, I caved in.

"Thankyou very much, but are you one hundred percent certain you want to just give it to me. I can reimburse you when I can get some money off my… companions."

She shook her head. "No, no my dear, I insist on giving it to you. Anyhow, I am getting enough to support myself off those visiting the games."

I gave her one of my brightest smiles. "Thankyou very much."

I started to walk away to find the Doctor and Amy, "I hope I'll see you again."

I didn't hear her mutter to herself malevolently "oh trust me dear, you will" as I ran off.

After what seemed like hours, I found Amy sitting on a metal bench looking out to the ocean. I felt her stiffen when I put my hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Amy, about earlier. I want to apologise," she turned to me, prepared to listen, but not wanting to respond.

"You came to comfort me during a really difficult time, and I lashed out at you, belittling what you had to endure as a child in response to my pain. Be that as it may, I had no right to do that to you. You were right though, there is no use moping for the rest of my life, or it won't be living. Anyway, I'm really, sincerely sorry for what I had said to –" she cut me off with a hug.

"It's okay, of course I forgive you Raggedy-Girl," she murmured in my ear.

_Raggedy-Girl, hmm, you'd think she'd come up with something original, since the Doctor is Raggedy-Man. Oh well._

I grabbed her hand and started pulling her along with me. "Let's go find our idiot."

She laughed and ran with me. We ran past many other stalls, training zones and parks before we stood once again in front of the main stadium. It was extremely large in size, about at least four times the size of any normal football stadium. It was built in the shape of a traditional circle. However, the stadium was open to the sky, and the structure moves further outward as it increases in height. It's silver/grey colour shines brightly in the sunlight, but not too brightly as to blind anyone who walks past. We walked towards the large set of automatic glass doors to look at the events. At this point in time, we forgot about finding the Doctor and just wanted to look at the amazing events that would take place. Inside, heels clicked on the marble floor as the crowds were rushing to different sports events. There were sitting areas; various restaurants and bars to keep people who weren't interested entertained. Although, there wasn't really much point in being at the first Anti-Gravity Olympics if you weren't interested in sports.

Towards the ceiling there was a giant scoreboard listing the current placing's and medal numbers for each country that was participating. Then the screen changed and showed the completed events so far and it's winners. Finally it changed to display the upcoming events: 10km water walk, motorcycle track, waterfall canoeing and the vertical 100m sprint were starting within the next hour.

I pointed at the event screen before it changed again. "So, we are at one of Earth's major sporting events. Do you wanna watch one?"

"Of course," she grinned.

"Okay, which one? I can't decide,"

We jumped when we heard an engine revving behind us. "How about the motorcycle track?" The Doctor asked us.

I put my head in my hands. "Oh God, please don't tell us you're actually competing in that."

"Okay."

Amy looked confused. "So what are you doing then?"

The Doctor smiled from ear to ear and pointed at me. "Nicole told me not to tell you two."

I scowled. "Don't get clever with me mister, it doesn't suit you."

"Doctor," he corrected.

I folded my arms. "Well, if you're going to compete, we might as well grab a good seat and watch." Before I pulled Amy with me, I reached into the Doctor's jacket and took his psychic paper.

"Oi, that's mine you thief," he protested.

"Pfft, that's rich coming from you," I teased. "Anyway, how else are Amy and I going to get decent seats?"

"Fine, but don't lose it," he caved.

"Oi, Doctor, you owe us a planet after this," Amy called to him as we started walking off.

* * *

After we left, we decided to ask for some directions. We went up to the large, oval shaped, ticket-vending desk. Thank goodness there was no line at the moment.

"Excuse me, we're here to watch the motorcycle track, um where do we go?" I asked.

"Of course, if you'll just show me your tickets please."

I handed her the Doctor's psychic paper. "Ah, thankyou. So you two are seated in the first class seats." Amy and I grinned.

"To get there, you just go up the escalators or the lift," she pointed behind us toward the left.

"And show the guards your ticket and the stewards will show you to your seats. Also, because you two are in first class, there will be a menu handed to you to choose one of the many delicious foods we have to offer." She handed Amy the psychic paper and smiled at us. She didn't look as happy or friendly until she found out we were in first class. Typical.

"Thankyou very much for your help," said Amy.

As we got to the escalator, we showed the guards the psychic paper. They summoned the stewards and led us up to the first class seating.

Wow, they weren't kidding. It was spectacular. The room was enormous, with large, leather recliners facing the windows. There were two directly next to each other, and then there was a large gap between the next two. Behind the seats was a bar, with four bartenders serving drinks to other customers. Across from the bar, sat plenty of dining chairs and tables for those who needed them. The marble floor reflected the large prism shaped lights that were hanging from the ceiling, providing more than enough light. On the other side of the bar, we saw a sliding door with a sign to it that read "luxurious massages: $80 per hour".

The stewards introduced themselves as Alice and David and led us to our seats. We were in the middle section and had no obstruction to the view of the games. Amy and I sat down and were offered drink menus.

Hmm, I wonder whether this would have happened regardless of my presence here. At least I'm providing company for Amy as the Doctor was doing God knows what before the event. Will he be good? Probably not, it's his eleventh (technically thirteenth depending on how you look at it) incarnation, the _definition_ of clumsiness. Hang on this does seem familiar. I know for a fact it is not an episode, but he has mentioned something about the Anti-Gravity Olympics. I mentally face palmed. Of course, Clara! The Doctor's first encounter with twenty-first century Clara. I can't remember its name but it involves people being sucked into the Wi-Fi.

A memory went through my mind. "I rode this in the Anti-Grav Olympics 2074… I came last." I nearly burst out laughing. Thank goodness I didn't or everyone including Amy would think I was insane in the membrane. Well at least now I know how this is going to turn out. I smiled to myself at the thought.

Amy must have mistaken that smile for a decision. "So, what are you having to drink?"

Fug, I picked one of the selections at random.

"Uh, I think I'll have a virgin strawberry daiquiri," I replied.

"Ooh, that sounds delicious, I think I'll get myself one too. You have great taste. Well it's similar to mine so it must be great." We both laughed at that.

Alice came over to take our orders. I couldn't help but notice she looked more… dull and empty than before. We told her our orders and she left, walking in a perfect straight line.

The stadium suddenly began to shake and the bottom floor of the arena began to split and move upwards. In its place, another platform began to rise. It was a standing, squircle shaped track that looked at least five kilometers high, and it warped once on both sides. Wow, that looks terrifying to race on. No wonder he's going to come last.

About ten minutes later the bored looking waitress came back with our mocktails. As Amy started to sip hers I put mine down on the small coffee table in front of our seats and turned to her.

"So, Ames, where have you been so far with our Raggedy Man?" I asked.

She finished her sip and replied "so far we've been in the mouth of a star whale, hiding in Churchill's bunkers and here." Oh, wow, no wonder she was complaining of a planet next. So next she and the Doctor will see River. I on the other hand, have no idea when I'll meet her. Hopefully she won't be too upset when that happens, that's if I ever meet her of course.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

I shrugged in response "just wondering I 'spose."

An anthem began to play on the speakers.

I tapped Amy repeatedly on the shoulder excitedly. "Ooh, look it's starting."

"Hello everyone!" A booming voice announced. The crowd cheered in response.

"My name is Simon Belvoir and I am pleased to announce the motorcycle track this afternoon. The racers are just making the finishing touches on their vehicle checks and this race will be underway shortly."

Amy and I squinted our eyes and looked down at the ground, seeing at least thirty racers (including the Doctor) all looking over at their motorbikes. The referee suddenly gave a thumbs up signal and the announcer continued to speak.

"Well, it looks like the contestants are ready. They're making their way towards the starting position now. Okay everyone, say it with me, on your marks." Engines revving could be heard even from where Amy and I were sitting.

"Get set… GO!"

And just like that they took off. The first part of the track was easy, just a level road on the ground. The revving increased and Amy and I saw each driver hitting a button in front of them on one of the large viewing screens.

"Wow look at them go, so far, we have France riding in first place, Australia trailing behind in second and Germany in third."

Hmm, since each contestant was representing the country of their birth, I wonder who the Doctor is supposedly racing for.

The racers increased speed and rode straight up the track, upside down, then a twist made them ride down again. However, I noticed the track starting to glow red a little. I ignored it as a trick of the light, but as the last racer finished the first lap it grew much brighter.

"Crap, what's happening?" I heard Amy ask.

"I don't know, but what ever it is, it doesn't look good. It sort of looks like the track is being used as a conductor for something. But what?" I wondered aloud.

A large boom reverberated through the stadium and Amy and I fell off our seats onto the hard floor.

I then heard the most terrifying words that reminded me of my days hiding behind the sofa when they were on television.

"DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!"


	4. The Anti-Gravity Olympics Part 3

Chapter 4: The Anti-Gravity Olympics Part 3

* * *

**A/N: Hello again fellow readers. I'm really, really sorry I didn't update in two weeks like I said, but I've had too many assignments and exams recently. I'm not going to put up a time limit anymore because its unfair if I don't follow it, but I am going to try and update once per month. Because I've left this chapter up too late, I'm giving you two chapters in this update. This is the final instalment of this episode. I just realised that I didn't properly post the poll up, sorry. I'm going to leave it up until I post the next chapter so please vote it will affect the story. Thanks to those who followed and favourited. I apologise in advance as this chapter may not be as good as the others.**

_**Replies to Reviews**_

**I Love The Doctor: Ha ha, don't worry, no cliff hangers this chapter I promise.**

**Disclaimer: A contract for the rights of Doctor Who appear before me. I slowly reach my hand and it vanishes. "No, no, no," I sigh. "Aww." I was so close but, I don't own Doctor Who, the mighty BBC does. However, they will never own Nicole.**

* * *

The booming speakers continued to shout "DELETE", but were being drowned out by people's screams. Cybermen started to fill the stadium. Hundreds upon hundreds of them marched terrifyingly. The cyborg's lasers automatically shot down people who ran, while those who froze in fear were being taken for what I assumed was 'upgrading'. I remained paralysed in my seat; tears fell down my face for all those, hopeless people in the stands. I didn't snap out of my trance until Amy pulled me up and dragged me back to the escalator. The only sound that filled the room was the clicking of heels on marble. I started to run a lot faster, as did all the other people in first class until both the stewards blocked the escalator. We all shouted at them to move until I stopped and noticed the small blinking lights that came out of their ears.

My eyes widened and I darted in front of the group.

"Get away from them! They're part of this!" I screamed to everyone in sight.

"What? How can they be part of this?" Amy asked, coming closer to me.

"The stewards Alice and David are gone. They have already been partially converted into those things down stairs." I warned.

"Don't be ridiculous. What do you mean converted?" A man asked.

"They're us. Human brains inside a suit of armour, all emotion removed only to be replaced with the need to make more like themselves. The stewards have been only partly converted with the two small, nearly invisible devices in their ears." I replied grimly.

"Correct!" One of the possessed staff responded. I turned as four stiff arms began to restrain me. I kicked one of them as hard as I could in response. However, it was a useless move, having no effect over the hypnotised individuals. They started to pull me away from the group as I kicked and screamed.

"Amy!" I fearfully pleaded.

She ran up to me, trying as best she could to set me free. But that was shortly lived when the controlled staff threw her back against the wall. The all too familiar sound of metal stomping echoed in the room as three Cybermen ascended the escalators. My body froze right to the core. Of all the terrible creatures that existed in this universe, the Cybermen were always the ones who frightened me most. Becoming a vegetable that is controlled by a higher power, mercilessly wounding and killing. But the worst thing of all was a fear of becoming so heartless that I would willingly force others into the conversion chambers, destroying their body and soul while reprogramming their brain. When I was younger, my mother would warn me if they were in one of the episodes and I would refuse to watch them. I may have eventually endured the episodes they were in as I got older, refusing to let my anxiety control me, but they still gave me shivers down my spine. But now, seeing these merciless, callous shells that were once human beings in reality and right in front of me, I broke down.

"No, if you take her, you take me too. You must need all these people alive yeah? I saw those weapons you lot were showing off downstairs. You… Cyber- what was it?" She turned to me.

"Cybermen." I whispered with my head down.

I could see her brain ticking away as she spoke. "Yeah, that, anyway, you lot could slaughter us in minutes."

"I worked that out all on my own. Think about that, I can't say the same for many others in the room." She lied smoothly.

"Amy… please… no" I breathed.

"Is that worth keeping me alive?" she stared right into their cold, metallic eyes.

The three Cybermen paused, standing deathly still. They must have been communicating with each other silently as one stepped forward.

"AFFIRMATIVE!" They confirmed.

"YOU WILL FOLLOW," one demanded. The Cybermen moved to stand in a military formation and motioned for Amy to walk between them to prevent her from escaping. They all began walking (or in the Cybermen's case stomping) down the escalator, while I on the other hand was being dragged by the stewards.

I finally gathered the courage to ask the Cybermen "have you upgraded your set of earpods then?"

"CORRECT, THE UPGRADED MODEL IS MICROSCOPIC AND CANNOT BE SEEN BY THE HUMAN POINT ONE EYE. THERE WILL BE NO MORE QUESTIONS ASKED, YOU AND YOUR COMPANION WILL NOW SLEEP." One had announced.

Two Cybermen pointed their fingers at Amy and I, and what I assumed was an aesthetic dart had shot out of them. One hit me in the neck, while the other hit Amy in the arm. I was restrained, preventing me from removing it, but Amy had taken hers out and shook her head, starting to feels the effects of the drug. We both tried to keep our eyes open, shaking our heads and widening our eyes in refusal.

"No, we can't sleep… not now," I whispered as the darkness began to claim me as its own.

* * *

The crashing sound of lightning had awoken me. I was sprawled on the ground in the most uncomfortable position in complete darkness, the only light source available being the constant lightning strikes. The light flashes showed that I was lying on a filthy dark coloured hardwood floor. The walls were a dull white; the wallpaper was peeling off in places. There were a few small metal beds surrounding me, all empty with the thin mattresses half off the bed. The radiator in the corner uttered a rattling noise and gave off hardly any heat. I shivered under the cold and started walking around. I saw a door a few metres ahead of me. I reached out to open it but the knob refused to budge. I headed to the window in an attempt to open it, but it was locked. Lightning flashed in front of my eyes, and I saw tally marks all over my face. I shrieked and tripped backwards. I looked up and saw at least a few dozen Silents hanging from the ceiling like bats. An all too familiar cackling had filled the room.

The door opened slowly and silently, revealing three other Silents. Behind them revealed an all too familiar figure. The Astronaut, Melody Pond stalked towards me with Madam Kovarian in tow.

"You thought you could escape us didn't you?" She taunted, walking around me in circles like a lion stalking its prey.

"I'm offended that you don't remember us Sybil," she remarked while picking off a stray hair that fell on my shoulder.

"Oh I remember you Kovarian, who could forget such an ugly face? My name is not Sybil though, its Nicole" I feigned innocence.

"Oh yes Nicole," she snarled. "We know all about this precious show that you were obsessed with, in that parallel world of yours. But that's not what I'm talking about dearie." She smirked.

I frowned at her. "You're much cleverer than that dearie, figure it out. Find us when you do." She grinned evilly.

"You'd be bonkers if you thought I would willingly look for you," I walked backwards.

"Oh you will dearie, you can trust me on that," she remarked as the scene began to fade away from me.

* * *

I gasped loudly as I woke up. I struggled to move as I saw my body was fixed in a sitting position. My arms, chest and legs were bound in a similar fashion to Craig's in Closing Time. The walls were a cold, metallic blue, and the artificial light reflected off its surface. There were four Cybermen in the room, operating various controls and switches.

One turned around and announced, "SHE IS AWAKE, BEGIN THE MEMORY EXTRACTION,"

I grew pale as I realised what would happen. "Memory extraction? What are you talking about? Report," I ordered.

"YOU HAVE EXTENSIVE KNOWLEDGE OF THE DOCTOR, MORE THAN MOST IN THE UNIVERSE." One explained. I said nothing, refusing to give them certainty of that fact.

"YOUR MEMORIES WILL BE EXTRACTED, ALLOWING THE CYBER LEGION TO PREVENT HIM FROM DEFEATING US IN THE FUTURE. HE WILL BE PREVENTED!" A Cyberman stated in its ominous monotone voice.

"No, you can't do that, the paradoxes that will be created could be very, very bad. No one from this universe is meant to have knowledge like that, especially you lot." I pleaded.

"YOU DO," it countered.

"Yeah well, honey last time I checked I wasn't born in this universe," I retorted, in an attempt to mask my fear with humour.

All the Cybermen remained silent after that comment. If it could feel, it would have probably been irritated at my snide remarks.

"Where's Amy," I asked, afraid of the answer.

"THE FEMALE'S UPGRADING PROCESS FAILED. SHE HAS BEEN DISPOSED OF."

I refused to believe what I was hearing. "You're lying," I bit back tears.

"THE PROCESS IS AUTOMATIC. OUR SENSORS HAVE RECORDED HER UPGRADING TO BE A FAILURE, THE BODY IS AUTOMATICALLY SENT TO THE SHIP'S CORE." The Cyberman argued without remorse.

A whirring noise filled my ears as a metallic helmet, complete with electrodes was lowered onto my head. My head exploded with a searing pain as it was turned on. All I could comprehend was the burning shocks sent through my skull. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out.

"MEMORY EXTRACTOR AT TEN PERCENT." A Cyberman announced.

_I don't want to sound like a cliché damsel in distress, but Time Boy you'd better get me out of this or so help me God._

"MEMORY EXTRACTOR AT FORTY PERCENT."

Why me? For crying out loud why me? It began to get much harder to think under the pain.

"MEMORY EXTRACTOR AT SIXTY PERCENT."

I tried to struggle out of my restraints again, but the Cybermen must have tightened them using the machine's controls.

"MEMORY EXTRACTOR AT NINETY PERCENT. NINETY ONE, NINETY TWO," it began counting down.

The familiar, whirring sound filled my ears. I struggled to smile knowing that the Cybermen's end had come to pass… Temporarily anyway.

"Oi, you lot. Release my friend and I'll let you live." I sighed in relief as the Doctor entered the room as the Oncoming storm.

He leant on one of the controls and scratched his head. "Okay, I lie, but either way you're doomed. This ship underground had begun to charge power from the friction of the anit-grav motorcycle track. Big mistake to let me near that. Hah!"

"Combined with Nicole's memories, the system will begin to overload."

"MEMORY EXTRACTOR ALERT, OVERLOAD IMMINENT," A Cyberman announced.

"Ah, right on schedule. Anyway, me and Nicole here best be making tracks. So long suckers." He yelled as he soniced my restraints.

I was too weak to stand and fell on the floor however. The Doctor turned around and picked me up, and began to run out of here.

"Amy, she's…" I whispered, tears beginning to flow down my face.

"No, no she's fine. She's recovering back in the TARDIS, I got her out of that chamber before it upgraded her and sent a message to the control station that it failed." He explained.

I felt so relieved. But that was short lived when sparks began to shoot out of the machinery.

"Hurry up Time Boy, I'm not that heavy." I mumbled.

"Yeah alright," he sighed in frustration.

We saw the TARDIS only a few metres ahead of us when the floor started to shake and give way. Part of the floor had begun to collapse under us, but the Doctor refused to stop. He jumped up onto other pieces of debris and he fell over as he reached the TARDIS. I wacked him on the back of the head to hurry him up and he stood and opened the doors. We both sat against the door in relief as we got inside, until the Doctor bolted to the console and dematerialise us.


	5. It's Not Really Made of Cheese

Chapter 5: It's Not Really Made of Cheese

**A/N: Yay, we get to actual canon episodes now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and any of its characters, BBC will never get their hands on Nicole though :)**

* * *

I sat on the seat in the console room reading a TARDIS copy of _Murder on the Orient Express_, while the Doctor was tinkering underneath the console and Amy was showering. It was actually quite peaceful. Peaceful that is until Amy walked down the stairs drying her hair with a towel with an irritated look on her face.

"Doctor, can we go to Rio now please? The Anti-gravity Olympics were great and all, but I need a vacation. A nice day out relaxing on a beach without all that nonsense that happens when you're around," she grumbles.

A clanging noise echoed through the console room as the Doctor dropped his tools on the floor and ran up the stairs toward us.

"Oi, it's not my fault, trouble occurs a lot of times in a lot of places and if I just happen to be around at the time it is purely coincidental," he whined.

I rolled my eyes at his childishness and looked down to find that my entire right hand had vanished.

My eyes widened in panic, "Doctor, my hand… w-what's happening to me?" I stuttered as I noticed my other hand starting to disappear.

He walked up closer to me and inspected my missing hands.

"Ha ha oops."

I narrowed my eyes at him and folded what remains of my arms. "Oops what Time Boy?"

"Um, you see, well, Amy and I seemed to have forgotten to mention that our travels are not linear," he stuttered.

"What, you mean like River?" my left eyebrow raising in question.

"Yes, well no, but if it helps, yes," I glare at him. "Anyway, you know how when you first met me, Amy and I were both sad when we found out?"

I nodded. "Well that's because you tend to travel between different points in my time stream, so far, we have never met when both of our timelines are linear. This has happened for a long, long time now and I'm afraid that after a certain amount of time with one of me, you disappear like you are now and move toward a past or future version of me," he elaborated.

"So, when I change times, do I always disappear this slowly, one body part at a time," I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"Spoilers," he smirked.

"Ugh, you know I really detest that word. And why you? The universe shouldn't' revolve around you,"

He chuckled, "And why not?"

"Because if it did, there would be planets out there containing nothing but fish fingers and custard, bowties, fezzes. Need I go on?"

"Well if there was such a planet I would definitely park the TARDIS there and never leave," he smiled, obviously lost in his fantasy.

During that conversation, I failed to notice my arms and legs disappearing.

I started to panic again, but as I did, the Doctor cupped my face in his hand.

"Hey, hey its okay, shh. I know exactly where you're headed and I know that you are going to be fine, just calm –"

But he couldn't finish his sentence, as I landed in a conveniently placed folding chair that happened to be facing toward the Tenth Doctor in a hospital bed.

"Nicole, hello again. How are you? Where have you just been?" he sat up.

I took a deep breath. "Hi, I'm good, uh the next you," I replied and looked down.

"Oh well that's rubbish isn't it? Hopefully that's a while away cos…" he trailed off. "I don't want to go." My head snapped up in attention at those words.

"Anyway, how many times have you seen this me so far?" he turned serious.

I bowed my head again and mumbled "one."

"Sorry?" He leaned closer.

I groaned. "One! This is the first time I have seen you like this!" I shouted. I folded my arms. "In fact, this is only the second time I have met –" I was interrupted by the crowd of medical students streaming in the room.

Ah, this was Smith and Jones. I remember this episode, one of my favourites actually. Well, if I'm going to be here during all the mayhem and death, I might as well try to change things for the better, rather than just following the Doctor along like a puppy. I remembered Mr Stoker died after the Plasmavore drank his blood, but if there were any others as well, I am determined to save them.

I turned to see Mr Stoker walk towards the Doctor.

"Now then, Mr Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?"

The Doctor looked Mr Stoker and smiled "Aw, not so bad, still a bit, you know. Blah."

I fought very hard to suppress a giggle that was forming in my throat.

Mr Stoker turned back toward his students and began to elaborate "John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

I smiled when I saw none other than Miss Martha Jones walk over to the Doctor. She put on her stethoscope and prepared to listen to his heartbeat. Oh, I love this bit. Inside, I was grinning like a kid at Christmas, but somehow I managed to keep a straight face.

"That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" She whispered.

The Doctor looked genuinely confused, "Sorry?"

"On Chancery Street this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off." She elaborated. "And you," she pointed at me, "you ran up behind him and nicked his tie".

_Oh, I must have gone with him. I'm going to have so much fun snatching his tie._ I grinned evilly.

The Doctor noticed this because he looked at me oddly before responding to Martha. "Really? What did I do that for?" he asked.

"I don't know, you just did." She replied.

Both turned to me and expected me to say something, crap.

"Are you sure it was us?" I tried to sound convincing.

"Yeah, it wasn't us. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses. And my friend Nicole just got back from the cafeteria." He added.

It was Martha's turn to look confused. "Well, that's weird, cause they looked like you two. Have you got a brother?" She turned to me, "sister?"

"No, not any more. Just me." The Doctor and I said at the same time. He was about to say something before Mr Stoker interrupted.

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." He sighed rudely.

I glared at him. "We don't mind having friendly conversation with good old Martha here, do we John?" I snapped.

Everyone's eyes widened and I realized my mistake. Fug, I wasn't supposed to know her name yet.

The Doctor whispered in my ear "how did you know her first name?" At the same time Martha said, "how do you know my name?"

"Uh, I heard someone call you that when I was walking back from the cafeteria." I lied.

She gave me a look that said she wasn't convinced, and I mouthed to the Doctor "spoilers". He rolled his eyes as Martha started to listen to his heartbeat. As she listened, her eyes widened and she looked puzzled. She moved the stethoscope to the other side of his chest and continued to listen. The Doctor and I both wink at her.

"I weep for further generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" He asked condescendingly. I glared at him again and he looked away, aghast.

"Um. I don't know. Stomach cramps?" Martha guessed while I smiled to myself.

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart."

He reached over to pick it up, but dropped it from an electric shock. _It's started. _

"That happened to me this morning." Martha said.

"I had the same thing on the door handle." Morgenstern added.

"And me, on the lift," said Swales.

"That's only to be expected." Mr Stoker sighed, yet again. "There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by - anyone?" He questioned.

"Benjamin Franklin," The Doctor and I answered.

"Correct!" He praised.

My mate Ben, that was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then we got soaked..."

"Quite..."

"... and then I got electrocuted." He grinned

Mr Stoker started to walk away. "Moving on." He whispered to his students, "I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric."

"So," the Doctor turned to me.

"So?" I asked.

"You said that this is only the second time that you have met me."

"Uh, huh" I nodded.

"But like I said, you've got ages yet until I meet you for the first time" I added. My attention drifted toward the rain outside the window.

"Doctor," I said worriedly.

"Yeah, but it would still be a rough time for you to deal with –"

"Doctor shut up!" I interrupted.

"But Nicole, I'm trying to comfort you," he protests.

"Look out the windows, the rain," I gulped, "the rain is going up," I noted.

He got up and walked toward the window, "oh, that's clever, the plasma coils were charging a H20 scoop, soon this entire hospital will be lifted into space, how many people are in here?" he asked, without turning around.

"I don't know, a thousand?" I stole Martha's line.

"Well if the hospital does get lifted into space that will be one thousand people, suffocating," he gritted his teeth.

He established this way too early. Maybe, because of this, the hospital won't be on the moon for as long. The air won't run out and we can defeat the Plasmavore a hell of a lot faster. The hospital started to shake and the last thing I saw was a blinding white light.

I woke up in the bed the Doctor was resting in earlier, and saw him getting changed. I folded my arms and smirked, appreciating the view; he turned around and frowned at me, "aren't you going to turn your back?"

My smirk increased to reach my ears as I replied "nope." Ha, just like Amy.

He turned around in attempting to hide his blush, but I saw it creeping down his neck. "Stop it," he said in a similar tone that he used while scolding Jack, hmm.

I heard the door open and listened to Martha and Swales' conversation.

"It's real. It's really real. Hold on."

Swales' continued sobbing, "don't we'll lose all the air."

The Doctor finished getting changed just as Martha argued with Swales, "But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?" She wondered.

I got up from the bed just as the Doctor pulled open the curtain.

"Very good point! Brilliant, in fact Martha," he praised.

"The question is, how are we still breathing?" He wondered. I could just picture the gears turning in his head as he worked out possible explanations; I smiled to myself at the thought.

"We can't be," Swales sobbed.

"Obviously we are so don't waste my time." I smacked him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" He squeaked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "It was for being rude to that poor girl who was already upset at the thought we're on the moon and we could die at any moment!"

I walked over to the distraught Swales and rubbed her back. "We're going to be okay, you'll see," I whispered as the Doctor continued his conversation with Martha.

I continued rubbing her back and saying comforting words to her while Martha and the Doctor were on the balcony.

I couldn't help but think how different this was to when I was watching it. I mean sure, the events and dialogues are the same, but these are real people. With real emotions, and feelings, and fears. I can't imagine what it must be like for all the doctors, nurses, patients and visitors to have this happen to them. I know that I'm here too, but it's not that terrifying for me, since I know how this story turns out. But these one thousand people don't. They probably all think that they're going to die here, on the moon and their family and friends won't know what happened to them.

My thoughts were interrupted when the Doctor grabbed by hand, pulling me away from Swales. I yanked it away and whispered one more comforting thought before following him and Martha.

"So, the Moon then?" The Doctor uttered.

"I know," I said giddily. "Grab your crackers everyone, cheese for all."

The Doctor gave me the most condescending look. "Nicole, the Moon's not really made of cheese you know."

"Well damn, you ruined my plan for a great afternoon tea." I said sarcastically.

We ended up on the second floor, looking at the Judoon platoon entering the hospital. We crouched down on the floor and watched the head Judoon scan poor Morgenstern.

We couldn't hear much, being on a floor above, but I could remember exactly what he was pleading.

"Please don't hurt me, I was just trying to help, I'm sorry, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me," he stuttered and whimpered.

"Poor guy," I whispered to the Doctor.

"Humans," he sighed.

Morgenstern's plea had been played back on the Judoon's recorder.

"Language assimilated. Designation Earth English. You will be catalogued." The captain scanned him with his biological recorder, shining a blue light in his face.

"Category: human. Catalogue all suspects," he commanded to his platoon.

Chaos ensued in the hospital as all the other outer space police began their investigation. There were people screaming and fleeing from the aliens who brought them to the moon. I smirked watching that bloke Morgenstern attempting to calm everyone down.

Then suddenly, the Doctor got this childish, giddy smile on his face as he remarked "oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop."

I put my face in my hands. "Doctor, there's a time and a place."

"Yes, right, sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Exactly, never mind that. What are Judoon?" Asked Martha in a worried tone.

"Galactic police," the Doctor replied.

"Well, police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs," he changed his mind, scratching his head.

"So… basically like Earth police then?" I grinned.

Martha giggled a bit, but the Doctor only shook his head.

"Oi, so its okay when you make childish comments, but when I do, its all 'gawd Nicole is so immature'." I pouted, folding my arms in protest.

"I didn't say anything," he said defensively.

"Your face said it for you smarty," I mumbled slightly.

"So they brought us to the moon then?" Martha said, snapping us back to reality.

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated us." The Doctor nodded.

"The weird sticky uppy rain, that was them, using an H20 scoop." I interrupted.

Martha frowned. "What's that about 'galactic law'?" she said using air quotes. Where'd you get that from?" She asked skeptically.

"If they're the police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" I smiled at her cleverness.

"No. But I like that. Good thinking." The Doctor praised.

"Yeah, I could see the gears turning away in that crafty head of yours Jonesy." I complimented. Martha blushed in response, probably more due to the Doctor's comment than mine.

"No, it's more simple. They're making a catalogue, it means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me." He said under his breath in a grim manner.

"Why?" Martha innocently asks. We both look at her.

"Oh, you're kidding me." She sighed.

The Doctor raising his eyebrow like a pro, while I on the other hand probably look like I'm scowling at her.

"Stop looking at me like that. Nicole, are you okay?"

"Fine and dandy," I replied.

I turned to the Doctor. "Teach me how to do that. Please." I begged, folding my hands together.

"How to do what?" He raised his other eyebrow at me cheekily.

"You know what." I moped.

All of a sudden, the Doctor sprang up and started walking away. "Come on, then," he directed at us.


	6. Rain, Rain, Go Away

Chapter 6: Rain, Rain, Go Away

**A/N: Hello again! I'm so happy that I now officially have forty followers to my story and I have noticed that the story has had more than one thousand views, DOUBLE YAY! I honestly wasn't expecting it to get this much attention, but thank you all the same guys. To all you people who just discovered this story, I would appreciate it immensely if you followed and favourited. The poll is still up because only two people have voted on it (and one of them was me testing it so it doesn't count anyway) so please; please visit my profile and vote! Also, Deep Breath was so amazing! I already saw it on the world tour though, if you guys are wondering about whether I'll incorporate Nicole into those episodes, it won't be until they've all come out. **

**Warnings: Coarse language in some scenes.**

**Disclaimer: Does it even need saying? Fine, I don't own Doctor Who, only Nicole.**

* * *

**Nicole's Point of View**

I keep pushing my legs as far as they would go, but I'm still lagging behind the Doctor and Martha. God, how did they do it? Well the Doctor I understand, he's spent his life running. Lucky Martha must've been very fit. Our footsteps created a unique melody, all slamming onto the hospital floor at the same time. The Doctor and Martha had just reached the stairs, while I was still struggling far behind. My breaths slowly became ragged and uneven.

"Oi! Wait… Up…" I said between large gulps of air and slowed my pace into a jog.

The Doctor turned around and looked at me in concern. "Nicole, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just need you two to slow down. I haven't had much experience running. The air slowly running out probably isn't helping either." I puffed between sentences.

He frowned at me and suddenly lifted his head in realisation. "Oh that's right. You're still early so you're not as fit yet."

"Whoa, what does that mean?" I questioned, taken back.

"Well, I-uh, um…" he stuttered and scratched the back of his head.

"Tread very, very carefully with your next word choices Time Boy." I threatened, narrowing my eyes. He gulped and mumbled several incoherent things before running up the stairs as fast as a Weeping Angel.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted. "You're not getting away from me that easily." My muscles completely forgot my previous tiredness and ran after him in blind fury. I just noticed Martha never stopped running and I ran straight passed her, leaving her behind in a shocked and confused expression. The wind lapped and nipped around me as my speed increased. I noticed the Doctor make a sharp turn into a room and I followed him so fast I reached the door before it had fully closed. I walked in to see him grinning at me.

"Oh you bastard. You did that to me on purpose just so I could catch up with you, didn't you?" I accused, pointing my finger at him threateningly.

"Well, yeah. Sorry, but it got you moving didn't it? Just think of all that adrenaline that got released into your system. Enough to fuel your enzyme's chemical reactions for hours now. Not to mention how much muscle building your legs just did." He rambled and jogged on the spot, while at the same time failing to cheer me up.

I calmly walked up to him with a fake smile on my face.

"Okay, future me may not have made this clear, but lets lay down some ground rules. Number one: you are not my personal trainer; so don't act like one. Number two: I can get more exercise in my own time and it is none of your business whether I choose to or not. Number three: it is inappropriate for one to mention such things in front of me. Number four:" I listed and slapped him very hard on the left side of his face.

"Ow. Fine, I won't do it again. Spoil sport." He complained as an angry red mark began to form on the right side of his face.

"Now, chop, chop Doctor. Get over to those computers and examine them for their patient records." I ordered smugly.

"Yes ma'am," he complied, probably afraid of another slap. He began typing on the computer erratically with one hand and scanning it with the sonic screwdriver in the other hand.

I was about to suggest that I would keep an eye out for Judoon or the Plasmavore until I saw Martha come in.

"They've reached the third floor. What's that thing?" She panted and leaned on the door for support.

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor replied without looking away from the screen, deeming it far too important to be distracted from.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly-" she crossed her arms.

"Martha it's a screwdriver and it's sonic. Sonic equals sound, look," I argued, but not in a nasty way. She's one of my favourite companions; I don't want to wreck a friendship that hadn't begun yet.

"What else have you got? A laser spanner?" she asked sarcastically making waving motions in the air. Even an idiot could tell she was fed up with the alien nonsense going on. I didn't blame her at that point.

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." I giggled at his remark.

"Oi, don't you laugh at that, you encouraged her!" He scolded me, pointing his finger at me for emphasis.

"Oh I did, did I? Good to know," I grinned from ear to ear as he hit the computer.

"Hey, don't hit the computer. It's bad enough you whack the TARDIS with a mallet," I scolded.

"Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down." He ignored me. "Judoon platoon upon the moon. Cause I was just travelling past, I swear, I was just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now, so I checked in, I thought something was going on inside, good thing I did as Nicole popped up here too and it turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above," he rambled at about ninety kilometers an hour.

"God, that was a long sentence," I added.

"But what were they looking for?" Martha inquired.

"Something that looks human but isn't," the Doctor replied.

"Like you. Apparently," she smirked, obviously still not believing him. I wouldn't have either if I didn't watch the show. Although, his personality somewhat gave him away. I smiled to myself at that.

"Like me. But not me," he denied.

"Haven't they got a photo?" She inquired, probably thinking that these super high tech space aliens must be intelligent enough to know its appearance.

"It might be able to change its form," I piped up, gaining both of their attention.

"I spose. Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

"Um, about that…" I started to say, but was abruptly cut off.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution," he said grimly, his expression completely changing from earlier.

"All of us?" She asked fearfully.

"Come on, execution is a bit far for 'harbouring a fugitive' don't you think? They know Earth is only a Level 5 planet. Surely, they could just leave us in peace couldn't they?" I questioned angrily. _I mean, for goodness sake, it's obvious that us humans (well, except Martha and I) have absolutely no idea what's going on. They should have guessed that from the way people were panicking at the sight of the Judoon,_ I thought.

"Nope, not for the Judoon. They'll probably execute someone for stealing a pear if they could. Actually, no, who in the right mind would want to steal a pear. Anyway, if I can find this thing first... Oh! Just that they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever," he rambled.

"Oxymoron," I coughed.

"What are we looking for?" She asked while standing up.

"I don't know. Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." He attempted to check the system again.

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mr Stoker, he might know," she said, leaving the room. _Oh God, what have I done? I forgot about that poor man_.

"Martha, don't!" I shouted after her in terror. I ran out the door with my remaining adrenal energy, slamming the door with a loud thud behind me. She was still faster than I am as the hormone began to ware off on me. _Great. That's just great,_ I mentally complained. Before I could reach her, she knocked on Stoker's office door and entered the room. I on the other hand was still about five meters away from my destination and heard her scream, confirming the worst. My eyes started to sting, but I held my cool and kept running. I just made it to the door when Martha commanded me to turn back the other way. _Again with the running thing,_ I thought. A loud crash reverberated in my ears as the two Slabs burst out Mr Stoker's office. I made an unusually bold decision and turned back the other way and shoved my way passed the two leather aliens. For some reason they ignored me and continued to pursue Martha. _Probably because they were only ordered to go after Martha and not me,_ I pondered.

I slammed into the door and discovered the room empty except for Mr Stoker's body.

I slowly walked over to him and whispered, "I'm sorry," and softly closed his eyes. I didn't care at this point of the consequences, I had to show the Judoon who the Plasmavore really is before it was too late. The problem was I couldn't remember where she went. They didn't exactly point out her specific route on TV.

I left the room and closed the door quietly behind me. I took in small breaths of air knowing that my presence here would make the air level reduce slightly faster and turned left. I kept walking and walking past many sobbing patients and employees until I reached the stairs again. The combined screams and whimpers from the patients became more common in the area, as I got closer to the Judoon. My shoes hit the ground with a thud as I jumped down the last two, determined to keep a fast pace without wasting air. Many people at this point have already been catalogued and were crying silently on the ground or against the wall. Those who haven't were still running for their lives. The sight of the great big rhino head made me increase my pace.

"Judoon!" I shouted to get their attention. The leader of the platoon turned to me and marched towards me with the intent of scanning me. I however, paid them no mind.

"Listen, I know the reason you are here and I have located the fugitive for you. She is a shape shifter and has taken the form of an old woman called Florence. Please follow me and we can both end this madness and bring her to justice for her crime." I pleaded. The leader paused and looked at me, probably silently considering its options. I held my breath as it continued to head in my direction, but frowned as it only scanned me instead. The blue light blinded me temporarily as the scanner did its work.

"Non-human." It announced. Wait what?

"Wait, full scan shows both human and unconfirmed DNA, this being is a hybrid, an abomination, but not the suspect." He (well I assume it's a he) drew the signature black cross on my right hand.

"Sir, I completely assure you that I am not a hybrid, I am completely human," I squeaked in panic.

He ignored me however and handed me a slip of paper. "What's this?" I asked.

"Compensation." He claimed and walked off.

"Wait, commander, I can help you find the culprit. I know who it is." I ran after them.

"Judoon do not require help with the investigation," the commander responded angrily. I slumped down against the wall and threw that stupid piece of paper away in disgust.

"Oh, what do we have here hmm?" said an all too familiar aged sing-song voice.

"Uh oh," I mumbled. I looked up to see the grinning Plasmavore bearing an X mark in my face.

"Oh you bitch," I cursed.

"Now, now dearie, don't swear or I'll wash your mouth out with soap," she scolded in an elderly tone.

"How dare you! You waltz over to planet Earth as a fugitive for regicide, leaving these innocent lives in the hands of Judoon in the process, and you have the gall to call me out for fucking swearing?!" I shouted.

"You see here young lady, you're going to do exactly as I say," she replied, her voice gradually darkening as she spoke.

"Oh yeah, why's that then?" I inquired bravely. I may have been afraid of the Cybermen when I was younger but an alien vampire only reminds me of all those stupid vampire stories I've read. She tilted her head towards me and the second Slab came out of nowhere and pulled me up by my arm, almost yanking my shoulder out of its socket.

"Oi, get your leather hands off me Slab," I commanded, fully aware it would be in vain.

"Knock her out," she told her servant. The last thing I heard was my own scream echoing in my ears as I descended into darkness.

* * *

I awoke to a very dim room. The freezing metal floor that I was leaning against gave me that extra incentive to stand up. The only light source that I could see were in familiar circular shapes on a spiral. Oh, don't tell me I jumped again while I was knocked out. I recognized the dark room as either Eleven's TARDIS after Amy and Rory's departure or the Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS. I tried to make out anything that could distinguish the two console decors, but was unsuccessful. As I slowly made my way forward, my boot came into contact with something. I peered down to see a small torch right below me. I silently thanked the TARDIS and was rewarded with a warm response in my mind. The light shined throughout the console room and I deemed it to be void of life, apart from the TARDIS and I of course. I figured at that point the Doctor must either be out somewhere or sleeping. I decided against opening the door in case the TARDIS was either in the Time Vortex or a dangerous area. Quiet footsteps invaded the once silent atmosphere, turning my body around in response, peering out at me was the Twelfth Doctor in his new costume.

"Hey Twelvie," I grinned.

"Nicole, you've got to wake up," he replied seriously in his Scottish accent.

"Huh, you mean I didn't move on from this point in time, I'm just dreaming. So you're not real then eh?" I asked.

"Well, yes and no. You are still at the hospital with the Plasmavore and you are unconscious because of that leather fetish on legs, but I am most definitely real," he explained poorly, only making me confused further.

"If that's the case how can you be real?"

"You told me soon after I regenerated to contact a past version of you to warn her… you of the events to come."

"But won't that give away spoilers?" I asked, confused by the whole situation.

"No, because what I'm about to tell you is a warning. You need to stay close to me when you're travelling. I know I've said this to nearly every companion and hardly any of them listened but you must not wander off," he replied sternly.

"Well it's a bit late for that considering I just have," I retorted.

"Nicole this is no time to make your usual comments," he snapped, causing me to flinch.

"I know it's too late for the adventure you're in now but your foreknowledge can be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. There are billions of races and organizations out there who would wipe out anything in their paths to claim it as their own. And your information is not a secret that has been very well kept either. Many different species have heard of it one way or another, through legends, mythology or even their own historical facts. You must not wander off and let yourself…" but he couldn't finish his sentence as my mind decided to return to the waking world.

* * *

I inhaled very quickly and deeply, only for my lungs to reject most of it as oxygen became more difficult to find. I opened my eyes to see I was restrained against a cold, metal pole inside the MRI room. _Why have I only been the damsel in distress so far? I mean come on that's just ridiculous,_ I mentally complained. I couldn't gather the strength to attempt to free myself, so I only watched the Plasmavore increasing the radiation in that machine with a heavy heart. That is until I saw the Doctor burst into the room in the corner of my eye.

"Have you seen - there are these things, those great big space rhino things, I mean rhinos from space. And we're on the moon. Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look," he rambled lifting up his foot as proof. I refused to call out to him. He must not have noticed me yet because he continued his ramblings.

"They're all right now, perfectly good treatment, I said to my wife, I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?"

"Hold him," she commanded the Slab, without bothering to look up at the person she was attempting to murder.

The Slab that whacked me over the head and was previously guarding me (I assumed) restrained the Doctor, holding his arms behind him. Florence continued her work on the machine just as he noticed me lying a couple meters away from him.

"Nicole?" he mouthed silently.

"MRI, will kill everyone," I mouthed in return. His expression changed to a horrified one as he attempted to further converse with the alien.

"That thing, that big machine thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?" He questioned, continuing his impersonation of a dim witted human.

"You wouldn't understand," she muttered, continuing her work.

"Isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnets at GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same." That got the monster's attention, meeting his gaze with a sadistic smile.

"The magnetic setting is now set to 50,000 Tesla," she grinned.

"Ooh. That's a bit strong, isn't it?" the Doctor said in a lower voice.

"I can send out a magnetic pulse that will fry the brain-stems of every living thing within 250,000 miles. Except for me, safe in this room," she said gleefully, slightly avoiding his question.

"But... hold on, hold on, I did geography for GCSE, I did pass that one, doesn't that distance include Earth?"

"Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman, hence the bunions - why would you do that?"

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape with this little lady here." I rolled my eyes at that. Typical convict plan, so cliché.

"Now, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien. Her too," he spluttered.

"Right-o," she smiled at him.

"No!" he gasped, feigning ignorance.

"Oh, yes."

"You're joshing me," he grinned.

"I am not. Well I cannot say the same about this little Seer here, but she is… necessary," she retorted, becoming more irritated at the man in front of her.

"I'm talking to an alien? What, has the place got an ET department?" He spluttered, attempting to keep up the charade.

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment I'm ready to arm myself with should the police come looking," admitted Florence. What a bad move that was, considering.

"So, those rhinos, they're looking for you and her?"

"Yes for me, but I'm hidden. Fortunately they're not looking for her so I can take her with me," _WHAT!_ I shuddered, horrified at the thought. I began to pull at my thick, alien chains in protest, still unable to speak at this point.

"Oh. Right! Why do you want to take her with you? Isn't that kidnapping? She doesn't seem willing by the look of her. Sorry my wife's a lawyer I've picked up a few things over the years. I don't know as much as she does but still," the Doctor rambled.

"None of you're concern," she muttered, turning back to the MRI scanner.

He decided to move this conversation forward again, "to find you, maybe that's why they're increasing their scans,"

"They're doing what?" Florence asked, icy fear weaving through her voice. Ha, suck it Plasmavore.

"Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans... up to setting two?" That was when I remembered what that idiot's going to do. The cold, ash-grey chains that bound my wrists burnt my skin as I pulled harder and harder, desperate to be free. I lifted my left wrist in my right and attempted to break it to get out. The Doctor, seeing what I was going to do, wriggled one of his arms out of the Slab's and tossed me the sonic, while the Plasmavore turned her back. I smiled, my voice box still unable to make sound for fear of wasting air as I caught the alien tech and set myself free.

"I must assimilate again," the Plasmavore panicked.

"What does that mean?" He asked ignorantly.

"I must appear to be human," she replied, taking the straw of death out of her purse. God knew what else she had in there.

"Well, you and the girl over there are very welcome to come home and meet the wife. She'd be honoured. We can have cake," he stalled, knowing full well what was going to take place. I took this opportunity to push the Slab off the Doctor and threw a punch as hard as I possibly could into its neck. Luckily it worked, for a little while that is. Squeaking could be heard when it stood up again. I turned to glare at the blood-sucking alien until I felt the life being squeezed out of my arms. The Slab moved my arms behind my back and managed to restrain both the Doctor and I.

"Why should I have cake? I've got my little straw," she said gleefully before realising I escaped from my chains. "How did you get out of the handcuffs, dearie?" I spat at her in response.

"That's nice. Milkshake? I like banana," the Doctor stalled, fear edged in his voice like a razor blade.

Florence giggled at him. "You're quite the funny man aren't you? And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Chain her up again and steady him!" She commanded the Slab.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor panicked.

"No, no please Florence, assimilate from me instead, wouldn't you rather taste the Seer's blood? With all that knowledge and wonder in such a small, fragile human body it would taste a lot better than his," I tried, giving up on saving air while the chains clicked into place around my wrists again.

"Hmm, I think I might little one, it all sounds so tempting," she said, approaching me like a kid in a candy store. "Knock him out, so I won't be disturbed," she ordered her pet.

"No, don't you dare touch…" the Doctor started furiously, but was unable to complete his sentence when the Slab's fist connected with his head.

"Now Seer, I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember," she warned inserting the straw into my neck.

"You what? I'm not afraid. I'm terrified of the Cybermen and the Daleks, do you know them?" The Plasmavore nodded in recognition. "But you are nothing," I spat at her.

I lied there for who knows how long, all my life and energy drained out of me gradually and painfully in the form of red liquid. My heart rate began to slow in response, but I knew it was worth it. He might have survived in the show, but in this parallel reality Martha may not have been able to save him, this world ending up like the one in Turn Left as a result. My body's temperature turned glacial as I closed my eyes, preparing for the end. The mind numbing pain began to fade and I succumbed my life to the darkness.

* * *

**No one's point of view**

The Judoon burst into the room with a determined Martha following behind. Florence realised her mistake and dropped Nicole's limp body.

"Now see what you've done. This poor young girl just died of fright, and that man fainted," she lied, wiping the blood off her mouth.

"Scan them! Confirmation: Female deceased, male unconscious," the commander said emotionlessly.

Martha tried to get past the Judoon, holding tears back in her horrified eyes. "No, she can't be. Let me through, let me see them," she pleaded, trying to push her way past the Judoon to reach her new friends.

"Stop. Case closed,"

"But it was her. She killed Nicole. She did it. She murdered her,"

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime," the commander argued, fed up with the pitiful humans.

"But she's not human," she continued. How could they not have seen that? She still had Nicole's blood on her chin.

"Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued," the alien grinned in triumph, bearing her X mark as proof.

"But she's not! She assimil..," she stopped and realised the alien vampire's fatal mistake. "Wait a minute. You drank her blood. Nicole's blood, the Doctor told me about her," she worked out and snatched the Judoon scanner off one of the soldiers. _This will show them the truth_, she thought. She aimed it at Florence and activated it, illuminating the blue light in her face.

"Oh, all right. Scan all you like," she smirked, prepared for the result.

"Non-human," the Judoon confirmed.

"What?" Her smile faded. How could that have happened? The legends on her home planet said the Seer was a human, not an alien. She should have been scanned as a human.

The Judoon took this opportunity to initiate a full scan. "Confirm analysis,"

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come," the Plasmavore stuttered in fear.

"She gave her life so they'd find you," Martha spat with disgust.

The scanner beeped once, alerting those in the room of its completion. "Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine," the Judoon commander accused. While they are cold creatures usually, the Judoon do find peace in justice, and this case was no exception.

"She deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a Plasmavore," Florence mocked harshly.

"Do you confess?" The commander inquired.

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab - stop them!" The leather android lifted its gun and shot at the Judoon, filling the room with loud bangs. In retaliation however, the Judoon shot back at the Slab, disintegrating it.

"Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution," the commander Judoon announced, unaware of the MRI's overload commencing.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" she screamed before her own execution, hoping to condemn half of Earth and the entire hospital to death.

"Case closed,"

Martha looked up at the alien rhino standing before her in fear. "What did she mean, "burn with me"?" The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something." Sabotage, just what she needed today.

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse," he concluded.

"Well, do something! Stop it!"

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate." Were these horrible creatures really about to let millions of innocent people die across the Earth and this hospital just because it was out of their jurisdiction?

"You can't just leave. What's the scanner going to do to us?"

"All units withdraw," the Judoon said before leading his entire platoon away from the danger. Martha walked out of the MRI room, about to give those aliens a piece of her mind.

"What about the air? We're running out of air," Morgenstern asked her. _Running out of air, that can wait for now. Something much worse is going on, _she thought.

"You can't go. That thing's going to explode and it's all your fault," she pleaded, but they paid her no mind and kept marching simultaneously. Martha ran back to the MRI room, realising those two could be their only hope. The Doctor started to recover just as she entered the room. He looked over at Nicole's body in both rage and sadness.

"You're awake," Martha puffed. "Stop the scanner, I'll perform CPR on her," she told him. Martha began compressions on the young girl's chest, hoping it would work without much air left.

"One two three four five," Martha breathed into her. The Doctor started to cough from the lack of air and staggered to the MRI machine. Before he unplugged it, he saw the young medical student fall to the ground and Nicole coughing and choking, revived. The Doctor used his remaining strength to lift Martha onto the scanner's bed and carried the barely alive Nicole out the corridor.

The Doctor took her to a window and pleaded for the Judoon to send them back. "Come on, come on, come on. Come on, Judoon, reverse it, please." He smiled at the sight of water droplets forming on the ground and rising, preparing to lift the building.

"It's raining, Nicole. Look, it's raining on the moon,"

She used her remaining breath to whisper a nursery rhyme. "Rain, rain, go away, come again another day." The Doctor shielded both his and Nicole's eyes from the bright light that took them all home.

* * *

**Nicole's point of view**

I awoke to find myself in the same medical bay in the TARDIS when I first travelled to this universe. Luckily, I still had the same clothes on, no invasion of privacy, yay and I was attached to a heart rate monitor. I breathed deeply in content until I noticed the double heartbeat sound the monitor was making. Hyperventilation soon followed that discovery, just as the Doctor entered the room.

"No bloody way, I don't want to be a Time Lord," I screamed. "No offense," I added as an afterthought.

He smirked at me. "Nicole, you're not a Time Lord,"

"How the fuck do you explain that then?" I accused, pointing toward the monitor.

He scratched the back of his head. "I dunno, you've never told me how you have two hearts. The only thing I can say is that you might be related to another species that has a binary vascular system. You will find out eventually though," he guaranteed.

"How do you know?" I asked a bit softer.

"Because future versions of you tease me about it and constantly say "spoilers" whenever I ask," he replied.

"How long have I been out?"

"Uh, about eighteen hours, give or take," he guessed.

"Hmm, no wonder I feel energised now." I smiled, hopping off the bed.

"Come on, let's find Martha," I reached for his hand and dragged him back to the console room.

* * *

"I am not prepared to be insulted!" Annalise huffed, storming out of the bar party. _Oh great, here we go_, I thought, sighing in annoyance.

"Poor Martha," I whispered to the Doctor.

"Yeah," he said back.

"She didn't mean it, sweetheart. She just said you look healthy," Clive Jones lied in an attempt to soothe his much younger girlfriend.

That's when Francine Jones walked out and retorted, "no, I did not. I said orange," spitting the last word at the other woman.

"Clive, that woman is disrespecting me. She's never liked me," the blonde complained.

"Oh, I can't think why, after you stole my husband," Martha's mother accused.

"I was seduced. I'm entirely innocent! Tell her, Clive!"

"And then she has a go at Martha, practically accused her of making the whole thing up," Francine continues. I didn't blame the poor woman after what she went though. I probably would have reacted the same if I were in her position.

"Mum, I don't mind. Just leave it," Martha pleaded with her fuming mother.

"Oh. 'I've been to the moon!' As if. They were drugged. It said so on the news."

"Since when did you watch the news? You can't handle "Quiz Mania"." I snorted. "Oooooh," I said and made a cat noise and scratching motion with my hands. The Doctor only chuckled slightly and turned to look at Martha.

"Annalise started it. She did. I heard her," Tish said, making an appearance.

"Trish, don't make it worse," said poor Leo who probably felt like crap after what his family did on his birthday.

"You're talking, Leo. What did she buy you, soap? A seventy-five pence soap?" Tish carried on.

"Oh, I'm never talking to your family again!" Fumed Annalise as she stormed off.

"Oh, stay. Have a night out," Francine mocked sarcastically.

"Don't you dare. I'm putting my foot down. This is me, putting my foot down." Clive yelled before chasing after his girlfriend. We both took this as an opportunity and looked at Martha. Seeing us, we tilted our heads towards the area the TARDIS was parked in and motioned for her to follow.

* * *

"I went to the moon today," Martha said casually.

"Yep, so did we," I grinned.

"A bit more peaceful than down here," the Doctor motioned to Martha's family.

"You never even told me who you two are," she reminded us.

"The Doctor," "Nicole Carter," we responded at the same time.

"What sort of species the pair of you? It's not every day I get to ask that," she smiled to herself.

"I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor replied.

"Right! Not pompous at all, then," Martha smirked. "What about you Nikki? Can I call you that, Nikki?"

"Neither the Doctor or I know what I am. Yeah you can call me whatever you want, I've had plenty of nicknames over the years."

"I just thought.." I smacked him on the shoulder. He corrected himself, "we just thought since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip,"

"What, into space?" She asked, shocked.

"Well…" the Doctor started.

"I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad..."

"If it helps, we can travel in time, as well," he interrupted.

"Get out of here," Martha smirked, amused.

"I can,"

"Come on now, that's going too far,"

"We'll prove it," he said, pulling me back into the TARDIS.

"Alright Doctor, set the coordinates for Chancery Street, this morning," I said whilst plopping myself onto the pilot chair.

He rolled his eyes at me as the wheezing, grinding noise faded.

"Okay, lets find Miss Martha Jones," the Doctor said as we got outside. We walked around through the bustling street for about five minutes before bumping into a younger Martha.

"Like so, see?" The Doctor said to her, taking off his tie. I took this as an opportunity to snatch it off him and bolt back to the TARDIS, with an annoyed Doctor in tow.

* * *

"Told you," he said smugly. He held his hand out and I huffed, giving him back the tie.

"I know, but... that was this morning! But - Did you... Oh, my God! You can travel in time," the woman breathed in awe. _"_But hold on, if you two could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?"

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden," the Doctor said darkly.

"Unless you're the Doctor, and you can pull off cheap tricks," I said.

"And that's your spaceship?" She asked giddily.

"It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space,"

"Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate," she blushed.

"Take a look," he pushed the door open, allowing Martha to enter and me to follow.

She looked around the coral desktop of the console. "Oh, no, no," she exclaimed, running outside. I smiled, knowing she was doing the loop around the ship.

"But it's just a box. But it's huge. How does it do that? It's wood," the Doctor and I both laugh hearing her say that from the outside.

"It's like a box with that room just rammed in," _Go on say the line, _I thought. "It's bigger on the inside," she breathed, whilst the Doctor mouthed it behind her back.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed," he joked. He walked back to the door and shut it, tossing his coat over one of the coral strands before he came back to the console.

"All right, then, let's get going,"

"But is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?" Martha questioned, probably thinking of a sci-fi show she once watched.

"Just me and Nicole,"

"All on your own?" she prodded. I sighed to myself in frustration, silently begging her not to go there.

"Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I had - there was recently a friend of mine. Rose, her name was, Rose. And... we were together. Anyway,"

"Where is she now?"

"Martha," I warned, knowing how the Doctor was still wearing the mask to shield his pain from everyone.

"With her family. Happy. She's fine. Not that you're replacing her," he warned, pointing his finger at Martha.

"Never said I was," she smirked.

"Just one trip to say 'thanks', you get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be on my own." Well that was awkward. I coughed.

"With Nicole when she pops up, I mean,"

"You're the one that kissed me," Martha teased.

"That was a genetic transfer,"

"And if you will wear a tight suit..." she further prodded, bearing a full grin.

"Now... don't!" The Doctor and I both said.

"And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me on a date..."

"Stop it,"

"For the record? I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans." She lied, I shook my head at her and she blushed while the Doctor had his back turned.

"Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomalizer. Fire up the helmic regulator. And finally - the hand brake. Ready?"

"No-", "yes" Martha and I said at the same time.

"Off we go," he said, pulling the hand break.

"Blimey, it's a bit bumpy,"

"Just a bit yeah," I giggled.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones," he reached over the console to shake her hand.

"It's my pleasure, Mr Smith and Miss Carter," Martha replied giddily as we all hurled off toward our next adventure.


	7. Doctor, Just Let It Go!

Chapter 7 – Doctor, Just Let It Go!

**A/N: Hello fellow fanfiction readers! So this chapter is kind of going to be a brief interlude between adventures, a funny one too (I hope). Hope you all enjoy it! As for the poll, I've decided to close it since no one has voted on it since I put up the notification last time. **

**I will be writing Classic Who, but in another spinoff story. If you're worried about where Nicole is in her timeline for each chapter in the spinoff, I'll write something like "Between chapters… of the Seer" at the start of each so you guys don't get confused. It won't be for a while as I don't watch much of the old Doctor Who (I know, I want to but there's just so many), so I'll try and catch up a bit before I'll be posting the spinoff. **

**This will also be my last update until November, sorry guys but I have my final exams coming up soon and I can't afford any distractions (no matter how entertaining this one is). Please review guys I would honestly love to know what you are thinking, do you like/not like it, why/why not, anything you're interested to know (besides spoilers) :)**

**Notes on reviews:**

**grapejuice101: Thanks so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it just as much I am writing it. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Nicole: Blueflame27 only owns me and NOT Doctor Who (I wish I wasn't though, she sucks!)**

**Me: Oi!**

* * *

My vision became hazy soon after Martha came aboard the TARDIS. I decided to sit out the Shakespeare adventure (I know, how dumb am I to purposefully miss out on that?) and snuck out of the console room without the two doctors (sort of) becoming suspicious. Thankfully, I felt an all too familiar warm presence in my mind and I welcomed the Old Girl back in. _Do you know anywhere that I can lie down for a bit Idris?_ I asked her. At the mention of her future nickname, she laughed inside my mind and projected a route for me to go in less than a second.

_You'd better not be tricking me Old Girl and sending me to a room full of panthers or something like you will do to Clara,_ I joked, but still a bit wary at the same time.

She made what I assumed was a growling noise in my head at the mention of the walking paradox as I continued down the metal hall. To me it beared both a resemblance to the corridors in Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS and both Nine and Ten's desktop theme. There was still metal grating on the floor and the walls had the same round orbs that appeared in the console room, but the shape itself was the same as Eleven's hallways. I walked past the post-Time War companion's doors again like I had during my first trip in this wonderful machine, but only saw Rose's door. I was surprised I didn't see the rooms of the friends he had before the Time War.

* * *

At the end of a winding and excruciating long hall I came across a door that led into my room from the TARDIS' directions. The cold, golden handle clicked underneath my grasp as I slowly pushed into the room. All I could do at the time was blink in surprise. It was an exact replica of my room at my parents' house.

The walls were painted a light grey colour, with various posters of my favourite fandoms strewn up. It wasn't a particularly large room, but large enough to hold all the basics. The bed was a creamy colour with one medium post at the back for me to lean my head on. It had a quilt with lime green (my favourite colour), light blue and white colours which were organised in a repeating pattern. Towards the left of the bed held doors that led into my mini walk-in wardrobe. On the other side of the bed was a large, white wooden desk that was an 'L' shaped and placed in the back left corner. On the desk even sat a replica family photo in a silver frame that was taken at the beach when I was only twelve. Mum, Dad, Clara and I all had huge grins plastered on our faces, all of us wet and covered in sand.

I noticed next to our family photo was an old class picture that was taken back I was living at the orphanage at Clara. Clara and I were pretty much sisters in the children's home even before we were adopted into the same family. I used to be what was known as the cry-baby there. One wrong word or sentence and BAM, I would tear up and just… cry. There was one time in particular when everyone was playing tip on the second storey of the building. Being, well, me, I sat the game out, refusing to play out of fear of tripping and skinning my delicate knee or something. They all ran around the hallway, hiding in rooms to protect themselves from the malicious person that was 'in'.

I remembered sitting in front of the dull brown fence less than a metre beside the stairs whilst occupying myself with my own thoughts. A small group of them came bounding into the area I was shouting like the wild things they were. I got up to leave, disappointed that my thoughts were interrupted.

As I started to walk away, past the stairs, the group pounded into me as they ran past, obviously not knowing I was there. I lost my footing just above the stairs, screaming as much as my lungs would allow. I thought that was it, my head would collide with multiple stairs and the floor on the level below. Before I made contact however, a force began stretching my arm out of its socket to pull me up. I tumbled forward in a blubbery mess, clinging onto the person who helped me.

"Hey, hey shh, it's okay, you're okay," a sweet young voice said.

That was the day I met Clara. The day she saved my life. The young girl who would eventually become my sister had turned into a bodyguard to me after that. Punching or biting anyone whoever made me cry. I learned to stop being such a wuss and cry-baby after that incident, because I realised life was too short to be bursting into tears over nothing. I know, it was pretty deep for a seven year old huh.

I couldn't remember much of my time in the orphanage other than that incident, as both Clara and I were adopted into the Carter family a year later. I walked over to it and picked up the photo fondly, held it to my chest and sighed in content. Still holding the photo I collapsed onto the bed back first and closed my eyes and started to breathe deeply as I drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

The room felt different when I awoke. It didn't look any different, but it just felt like a whole new atmosphere. I was always an absolute mess after I slept. I walked into my private bathroom to inspect the damage. My eyes were so baggy and dark I looked like the Walking Dead. My hair half ripped itself from the side ponytail it was in. I scolded myself for forgetting to remove my makeup from the night before. Well, I thought it was the night before; it was very hard to keep track of the time inside a time machine after all. My eye shadow and mascara had smudged over my face, adding to the zombie effect. _Well, I'd better get started_, I thought.

About an hour and a half and many litres of water down the shower later, I had cleaned myself up pretty well. My hair was now washed and blow-dried, fit for anything, but in my black and white polka dot dress along with ugg boots you could see the lack of energy radiating off me. I was too lazy to put any makeup on so I just made my way back to the console room. My eyes were still squinty as it was still morning. I turned the corner to enter the main room only to discover I must have travelled in my sleep. It was Eleven's console room when Clara Oswin Oswald was his companion. Speaking of the devils, the two were pacing and chatting around the console.

"No, no a thousand times no Clara, I am not eating your soufflés again," the Doctor grimaced in disgust, flipping many dials and switches.

"Oh come on, surely they're not that bad. It's my Mum's soufflé," she pleaded, making puppy dog eyes at him.

"No, no, no I'm not falling for that look again. Anyway I'm too busy recalibrating the dematerialisation matrix to prevent any uncomfortable jerking around while the TARDIS is in flight."

"I'll try one Clara," I said, smiling at the young woman.

"Really?" She asked sceptically. I nodded in conformation. Clara squealed and threw herself at me. "Yes, ha, at least Nikki can appreciate good taste," Clara said victoriously.

"Until she takes a bite yeah," the Doctor muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Clara sarcastically.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," he lied. "How long have you been here Nicole?"

"Dunno, I woke up here after Martha first came aboard," I shrugged while he stared off into the distance, feeling reminiscent. "I feel really, really slothful today guys, can we just chill here and watch a movie or something pretty please?"

"Ooh, a movie, that sounds like a great idea Nicole. We should watch Star Trek Forty Seven, the best film in the whole franchise in my opinion. Even though all the actors had been replaced by androids, the storyline is brilliant! Or what about the 12-D Titanic movie that was released in 2212, that always gets the tears going. Or even… hmmff" Clara covered her hand with his mouth to stop the endless ramblings that came out of his mouth.

"No Clara, don't do…" I tried to warn her but was too late as she let out a bloodcurdling shriek. "…That", I sighed.

"You licked my hand eww, that is absolutely disgusting. I've got alien saliva covering my hand eww," she whimpered, holding her pretty much soaked hand in front of her to show me the damage.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head in exasperation. "What is it with you and licking things Doctor? When did you start being this disgusting?" I asked, even though I already knew the jist of the answer.

"I dunno really, recently though" he exclaimed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, Clara it serves you right for covering my hand. Now as I was saying…"

"Ah, ah, ah," Clara interrupted him. "I think, since this is the first time Nikki has met me, she gets to pick the movie," she announced. Before I could ask how she knew she ran off to what I assume was the kitchen and shouted behind her back, "I'll grab the popcorn and the soufflés,"

"No, no soufflés Clara, I forbid it," the Doctor yelled after her.

"Well, come on Time Boy, show me where we are watching the movie of my choosing," I said whilst grabbing his arm and dragging him toward the depths of the TARDIS.

After passing by three bathrooms, two studies and fifteen agonising different sport courts we eventually reached the movie room. It was at least three times the size of my bedroom, like a mini cinema.

"There are stairs up the back, go up there and you'll find my DVD collection. Just insert the disc into the projector and you'll be set to go," the Doctor instructed, holding both his thumbs up at me. I did as I was told and came to what looked like a library full of movies. I sat myself down on the ground cross-legged and spent about twenty minutes searching for a movie. I picked out a top ten, then a top five and then a top three. I grinned from ear to ear as I pulled out a familiar film from the extremely crowded shelf.

I ran to where the projector was and put in the DVD. The introduction music started to play and I bolted back down the stairs to the seats and threw myself on the reclining chair between Clara and the Doctor.

"What did you put on?" the Doctor whispered while Clara passed me a slice of her soufflé.

"You'll see," I replied.

_Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining,_

_This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining…_

Clara groaned and put her head on her knees, while the Doctor surprisingly looked genuinely interested in this Disney film. Meanwhile I decided to take a bite of Clara's soufflé. What a big mistake that was. It was burnt to a crisp on the outside and gooey on the inside. My body spat it out on the small plate in rejection as the song ended.

"Ugh, remind me to never, ever eat one of Clara's soufflés again Doctor," I muttered in disgust. Clara threw me an offended look and in return I told her to try it and she'll see why.

"Oi, shush," the Doctor scolded us, trying to listen to the remaining lyrics of _Do You Wanna Build a Snowman_, I could've sworn I saw tears glistening in his ancient eyes.

_They say, "have courage", and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in_

* * *

"LET IT GOOOOOO! LET IT GOOOOOO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMOOOOORE!" The Doctor belted out for what was at least the fiftieth time in the console room.

"I wish I didn't put that movie on," I remarked remorsefully.

"So does the whole bloody universe," Clara agreed.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO SAAAAAAAYYY," he continued to sing at the top of his voice while dancing around the centre console, flipping switches and pressing buttons in time with the song.

"I wish you did. Then you'd SHUT THE FUG UP!" I shouted and pleaded with him to stop. That was it. The Doctor had officially ruined my love for Disney's _Frozen_.

When the song had ended for the fiftieth time, Clara had announced that her Wednesday was up and she wanted to go back to the Maitland's house, away from the Time Lord's terrible singing. After the time machine dematerialised away from the house and before the Doctor could put the stupid song back on again, I mentally begged the TARDIS to stop playing it.

_No Seer, this is just too funny_, Sexy replied in my head. I told her that she was an evil, evil time machine and she just laughed in my head. It was time to take matters into my own hands. I cracked my knuckles and walked up to the Doctor who was swaying to the piano solo at the song's beginning.

I flashed my best smile at him and put on what I called my 'bribery voice.' "Doctor, if you turn the music off, we can go and build a snowman if you wanted." His mouth dropped as if it was the best idea in the entire universe. "Or you know, you could just stay in here doing nothing but listening to 'Let It Go', for hours on end,"

My devious plan must have worked, because the room became deadly silent except for the sound of the TARDIS in flight. Sexy landed with a thud and the Doctor pulled at my wrist outside the time machine and into the freezing cold.

"Welcome to Planet Glacia!" he announced, sticking his hands inside his pockets. There was snow as far as the eye could see, nothing but white on the ground and a green sky above our heads. The ground was flat, perfect for making snow sculptures and for snow angels.

"Hold that thought," I said and ran back to the wardrobe to get a weather appropriate jumper.

"You were saying?" I asked, gently closing the door behind me.

"Better?" the Doctor gave me an incredulous look. I waved my newly gloved hands at him to continue.

"Anyway, Nicole, Welcome to Planet Glacia! A planet completely covered in snow. All year round, no summer, autumn or spring, this place is stuck in an endless winter, kind of like Arendelle, but unlike Arendelle, Glacia was formed that way and instead of being cursed by Queen Elsa. It's not too cold that it would be dangerous to life, but cold enough for snow to be around all the time," he explained at a million miles an hour.

"Uh huh, any forms of life here that we should be concerned about?" I asked whilst sticking my hands into my pockets.

"No, well actually there are a few creatures that live around here that are literally made from snow, but they're fairly harmless, kind of like wild rabbits really." I ignored most of his sentence and ran off to start building a snowman.

"Come on Time Boy, the snow awaits," I beckoned whilst attempting and failing to shape the solidified ice into a sphere.

About an hour later we eventually gave up and just decided to make snow angels instead. We each made about ten in the area before I noticed mine started to turn out funny. The left arm on it was missing.

"Uh oh, not again," I groaned whilst the rest of my body started to vanish. It wasn't painful in the slightest surprisingly; it just felt really weird though, that's what I didn't like about it.

"Thanks Doctor, see you soon I guess, don't get into too much trouble without me," I called to him as my head disappeared.

I landed on my butt on a stone pavement. "I cannot catch a break huh," I muttered and shrugged my jumper off in defiance of the heat in this new place in which I've found myself. I tried standing up again but only to fall once more as the ground shook ferociously. I looked over to see the Tenth Doctor and Donna looking up at Vesuvius in horror.

"Wait a minute! One mountain, with smoke, which makes this..." Donna trailed off.

"Pompeii. We're in Pompeii... and it's Volcano Day!" The Doctor breathed in horror.


	8. We're Spartacus

**Chapter 8: We're Spartacus**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Doctor Who guys, if I did, Danny Pink would not have died.**

* * *

Previously on The Seer…

I landed on my butt on a stone pavement. "I cannot catch a break huh," I muttered and shrugged my woolly jumper off in defiance of the heat in the Roman town. I tried standing up again but only to fall once more as the ground shook ferociously. I looked over to see the Tenth Doctor and Donna looking up at Vesuvius in horror.

"Wait a minute! One mountain, with smoke, which makes this..." Donna trailed off.

"Pompeii. We're in Pompeii... and it's Volcano Day!" The Doctor breathed in horror.

* * *

In my high school ancient history class I never thought I would actually be here. I was surprised I remembered quite a few Latin words for the names of specific shops and areas inside villas and houses. While I enjoyed learning about this historical tragedy, it didn't mean that I wanted to experience it for myself. And this particular episode always made me cry.

As the shaking and rumbling subsided, it allowed me to make my way toward the horrified Doctor and Donna. The two time travellers failed to see me and decided to return to the safety the TARDIS provided. Donna turned her head around to briefly look back at the monstrosity that loomed over the region of Campania and ran straight into me.

"Oi mate, watch where you're going will ya?" the angered ginger said.

"Oh Nikki, it's you, I was wondering where you went," Donna offered a hand to help me up.

"Owie," I groaned and held my poor, throbbing head.

"Donna, come on, we have to get out of here," the Doctor called back, drawing out the last syllable of her name. His mouth opened and closed like a fish when he realised I popped up.

"No time to say hello Time Boy, we gotta go, now!" I yelled and grabbed their hands. The Doctor pulled us along, since I had no idea how to get back. We raced through the stone streets and the forum to get back to the TARDIS.

"Guys brace yourselves this isn't going to be good," I warned the two as the Doctor started to pull the curtain. A blank stonewall had replaced the TARDIS' beautiful shade of blue and left the three (well two since I already knew) of us perplexed and disturbed. The Doctor and Donna stared at the empty space and began arguing as I sighed and went over to the vendor who sold it.

I remembered it was the one with the really curly hair. He had his filthy back - that looks to have been working all day, to me and I shoved him a bit to get his attention.

"Oi you, who did you sell the big wooden box to and where does he live?" I asked in the most threatening manner I could muster.

"What's it to you then love?" I seized his dull work clothes in my left fist and pulled him closer to me so we were eye to eye. I could feel literal heat radiating off my skin from the anger I felt.

I cleared my throat and turned my nose up in challenge, "I don't think I was too clear the first time. Now let me axe you again," the scared look on his face melted for a split second into confusion at my Futurama reference. It quickly reverted back to fear as I began to speak again, "who did you sell the big wooden box to and where does he live?" I said darkly as I narrowed my eyes at the stinkbag.

"Old Caecilius," he spluttered. "He-he's on Foss Street. Big villa, you can't miss it," the stall-owner shivered.

"Nicole, what are you doing? Let him go!" The Doctor commanded in an assortment between his Oncoming Storm voice and his shocked one. I felt a cold sensation wash over me and let go of the poor vendor's shirt. I've never been that angry with someone before. Even when the kids back at the orphanage were mean to me, I cried, I never stooped to that level. Tears filled my eyes and I ran away from this scene of shame and repulsion. I could somewhat hear the stall-owner ask the Doctor what my problem was as the distance between us grew larger.

I crouched down in a small alley between a fullery and a thermopolia. I clutched the beautiful necklace I got in 2074 from around my neck and held it to my chest in a force of habit; like I did with most jewellery I wore. What happened to me? I've never acted like that in my entire life. I never felt so ashamed of myself. Where did that anger even come from? I was pretty pissed off that the man sold the most treasured and amazing machine in the entire universe to a marble merchant, but that was no reason to assault him for it.

It didn't take long for me to eventually cry myself out. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up to Donna's comforting smile.

"Hey Nikki. The Doctor told me what happened," she said quietly. I ignored her and pulled my knees to my face.

She sighed and sat next to me. "Look, I know you're upset at what happened, but honestly it sounds like a mistake. I can't count how many times I've exploded at someone for something minor like… I don't know, burning my toast or something. But, having a temper isn't a bad thing Nikki. It can actually get you a few good things here and there." She smiled knowingly, and gave my back a relaxing rub.

"Donna, as much as I appreciate your advice, I don't think what I did was a stupid spat. I felt pure, unadulterated rage and hatred for one of the stupidest reasons, as I know how this will turn out. I felt like a Dalek."

"A what-lek?" Donna asked and furrowed her brows in confusion. I ignored her and pulled up the ginger with me. "Anyway, we'll talk about this later, we need to get the TARDIS back."

* * *

After catching up with the Doctor, he gave me a look that said we would discuss this later.

The Doctor started to run again, but realised us girls had no idea where we were going. "Come on, I've got it! Foss Street is this way!" He started into a run but Donna grabbed his back to get his attention.

"No, I've found this big sort of amphitheatre I think... We can start there. We can get everyone together. Then maybe they've got a great, big bell or something we could ring. Have they invented bells yet?" The Doctor looked at her curiously, having no idea what she was going on about. I did agree with her, I'm not completely heartless, don't get me wrong but we couldn't afford to change things more than the Pyroviles had already.

"For evacuating Pompeii?" I clarified, even though I already knew the answer. I only said it for the Doctor's benefit.

"Exactly Nikki, to warn everyone. What time does Vesuvius erupt? When's it due?" She explained, probably thinking the Doctor should be thinking the same as her. Well, he does save people after all.

"It's 79 AD, 23 of August which makes Volcano Day tomorrow." The Doctor said grimly.

"Plenty of time. We can get everyone out easy." Donna said firmly, forming a plan in her head.

"Yeah, except we're not going to." The Time Lord, grabbed both Donna's and my arm, attempting to continue on the path and change the conversation, quite miserably I might add.

Donna frees herself from his grip and looks at us confused and sadly. "But that's what you two do. You're the Doctor and Nikki. You both save people."

The Doctor paused from his run once again and spoke very briskly and sternly to get the red head to move. "But not this time. Pompeii is a fixed point in history. What happens must always happen. There is no stopping it." He tried to run again until Donna, in a déjà vu manner seized his arm once again.

"Says who? Don't tell me Nikki's bossing you around again."

"Says me," he retorted

"What, and you're in charge?" She challenged and stared down the Time Lord.

The Doctor stared just as angrily back toward Donna. "TARDIS, Time Lord... yeah. Tell her Nicole," he implored me. "Oi," I squeaked and smacked his arm.

"Donna, human... no!" Donna turned to me and continued to rant. "Don't you dare side with him Nicole, there's no way you could let this happen." Her face fell as I kept my silence and she let out an angry huff.

"You know what? I don't need permission from either of you. I'll tell them myself."

"If you stand in the marketplace and announce the end of the world, they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer. Now, come on. TARDIS, we are getting out of here." The Doctor growled and backed away from us. I started to follow and gave Donna a remorseful look.

"Well, I just might have something to say about that, spaceman!"

"Oh, I bet you will!" He retorted sarcastically before pulling me along harshly.

* * *

The three of us could hear an angry female voice from inside and I gave Donna a look that said 'wouldn't wanna mess with her'. Before we entered the Roman-styled home, the ground shook violently again.

"Positions," we could hear a male voice shout from inside. I fell over from the force, while the Doctor managed to stay stable enough to rush inside save a vase.

"Whoa. There you go,"

Donna and I followed suit and stand next to him. I avoided looking at the redhead and the Doctor for fear of disappointment. I did smile though at seeing Caecilius and his pretty much identical face to the Twelfth Doctor. Since I left before seeing the premiere of series 8; I hope the writers addressed this in the show somehow, being the same actor and all.

"Thank you, kind sir." He smiled generously at the Doctor. "I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor."

"Oh, that's me. I'm your visitor. Hello." He said cheerfully, reaching out a hand to shake Caecilius'. After engaging in a brief introduction, the Time Lord started walking further into the home while Donna and I followed in suit.

"Who are you?" The Pompeian asked.

"I am..." the Doctor pondered for a moment. "Spartacus."

"And so am I," Donna said assertively. I snorted a bit, knowing full well what Caecilius would say. The three of them gave me an odd look at my reaction, and Caecilius was looking at me expectantly for an answer.

"Oh right, sorry. I'm honoured to introduce myself as Spartacus as well."

"Mr and Mrs Spartacus?" He looked perplexed between the Doctor and Donna. "And your daughter?" I spluttered a bit. Daughter?! I knew that during that period in time it was not uncommon for people to have children at a young age, but I only look about ten years younger than this Doctor's body. Blecch!

"Oh no, we're not married. And she is definitely not our daughter." The Doctor denied. Donna shook her head and twice confirmed it. "Not together.

"Oh, then the three of you are siblings?" Caecilius corrected and pointed at all of us. "Yes, of course. You all look very much alike." I frowned and looked at the constant time travellers in bewilderment.

"Really?" We asked together.

The Pompeian ignored our confusion and attempted to make us leave politely. "I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade."

"And that trade would be?" The Doctor asked.

"Marble. Lucius Caecilius." He introduced proudly. "Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man."

"That's good. That's good, 'cause I'm the marble inspector." The Doctor held up his psychic paper without looking at the man, and pompously walked around the room.

"By the gods of commerce, an inspection." Caecilius' wife breathed in surprise. She immediately took the wine that her son was about to drink and poured it into the impluvium, her cheeks turning slightly crimson from embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, sir. I do apologize for my son."

"Oi!" Quintus protested at his mother.

"This is my good wife, Metella. I-I must confess, we're not prepared for a…" Caecilius stammered nervously.

"Nothing to worry about. I'm sure you've got nothing to hide." The Doctor smiled, slightly reassuring the tradesman. He corrected himself however when he spotted the TARDIS. "Although, frankly, that object looks rather like wood to me." I see Donna's eyes widen slightly and we all make our way over to it, tucked away in the corner at the edge of the room. I smile as a greeting to the blue box, but for some reason I didn't hear her respond to me mentally. I shrugged it off for now as it was probably just because I was outside.

"I only bought it today." He pleaded to us.

"Ah, well. Caveat emptor." I wanted to ask the Doctor what that meant but I still didn't feel comfortable talking to him.

"Oh, you're Celtic. There's lovely." I frowned and started to get impatient, wanting to get back to the TARDIS as soon as possible.

"I'm sure it's fine but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection." He lied smoothly. Rule One: The Doctor lies.

Donna decided it was an appropriate moment to interrupt and warn the family. "Although, while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?"

The Doctor swallowed thickly and lied again. "I don't know what you mean, Spartacus."

"Oh, this lovely family, mother and father and son... Don't you think they should get out of town?" She suggested. "What do you think Spartacus?" She said, turning to me. Why must they get me involved in these things?

Caecilius frowned and asked "why should we do that?" I see the Doctor rubbing his eye out of the corner of my eye as I try to get Donna's attention.

"Well, the volcano for starters." She pointed out, thinking this was as obvious as the sky's colour.

"What?" Caecilius and his wife share a glance, but still remain confused

"Volcano." Donna repeated.

"What-ano?" He asked, still greatly puzzled.

Upset or not I decided to intervene and remarked, "Oh, Spartacus and Spartacus for shame. We haven't even greeted the household gods yet." I take hold of the Doctor's and Donna's arms and pull them toward the household Lararium.

"They don't know what it is. Vesuvius is just a mountain to them. The top hasn't blown off yet." The Doctor explains to the redhead in a hushed voice, while sprinkling the frieze with water.

"The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow." He says grimly.

"Oh great. They can learn a new word, as they die." Donna sarcastically whispers, outraged at the fact they can't do anything.

"Donna, please stop it." I asked her, much quietly than the two of them.

"Doctor, Nikki, listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flyin' around with in outer space, but you're not telling me to shut up." She retorts. I looked down shamefully while she continues to talk. "That boy over there, how old is he, sixteen? And tomorrow he burns to death."

"And that's our fault?" The Doctor looks at her exasperated.

"Right now, yes!"

As the heated discussion continued, I glanced over toward the family to see whether they can hear us. None were looking our way so I assumed we were in the clear. I started walking away from the altar as the Chief Augur Lucius entered the villa. He looked much more regal and vain than in the show. The cloak was draped over his right arm, which I assume was completely covered with stone by now. He has two guards following behind him to further demonstrate his authority. The Pompeian merchants walked over to him respectfully and greeted him. Metella shot her son a dark look to get him to behave and act respectfully. I listened in to hear the introduction.

"The birds are flying north... and the wind is in the west."

Caecilius looked puzzled but answered anyway, "Right. Absolutely. That's good, is it?'

"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow." Lucius spoke unemotionally.

The Doctor and Donna walked over and stood next to me to see the mysterious guest that had arrived. "Pardon me, sir, I have guests. This is Spartacus, Spartacus, and, uh, Spartacus." Caecilius said, motioning to each of us with each name. We all wave silently to the Chief Augur.

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind." Lucius countered calmly.

The Doctor thought this to be a good opportunity to boast his cleverness to the primitive culture. "But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark."

"Ah! What is the dark other than an omen of the sun?"

"I concede that every sun must set..." The Doctor starts, looking his head down.

Lucius gathers a victorious grin on his face, "Ha!"

"...and yet the son of the father must also rise." The Doctor finishes.

"Very clever, sir. Evidently a man of learning." He concedes.

"Oh yes, but don't mind me. Don't want to disturb the status quo." The Doctor smiles and continues to boast.

"He's Celtic." Caecilius stage whispers.

"We'll be off in a minute." The Doctor starts to push Donna and I to the TARDIS, much to the redhead's defiance. "I'm not going," she protested. "You've got to." He argues. Donna throws him another look, "Well I'm not."

Meanwhile Caecilius and Lucius began discussing their trade and the former unveils the marble circuit. "And here it is…" The Doctor's curiosity gets the better of him and he looks back to see the marble. Donna and I look back too and the three of us stop and start to rejoin them.

"Oh now that's... different. Who designed that then?"

Caecilius turned to the Doctor and answered proudly, "My lord Lucius was very specific."

"Where'd you get the pattern?" The Doctor didn't seem convinced.

"On the rain and mist and wind." The Augur replied coolly.

Donna frowned and pointed at the marble and whispered to the Doctor and I, "But that looks like a circuit."

"Made of stone." The Doctor confirmed.

"Do you mean you just dreamt that up?" She asked Lucius, obviously unpersuaded of his so-called abilities. Lucius looked at the ginger and spoke condescendingly to her. "That is my job... as City Augur."

"What's that then, like the mayor?"

I sighed and answered for the Doctor, "I sincerely apologise on behalf of our friend. She's from... Barcelona."

The Doctor pulled Donna and I away again to explain the Augur's role in the Pompeian society. "This is an age of superstition... of official superstition. The augur is paid by the city to tell the future," he whispered, but unfortunately not quietly enough as a sickly looking Evelina joined the room. Her face was extremely pale and glistened with sweat in the sunlight. She hobbled over to the group, barely able to stand and began to accuse us. "They're laughing at us. Those three, they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us." I flinched and tried to avoid her condemning, yet weak stare. I'd had enough of condemnation today.

The Doctor took his arm off Donna and corrected himself abashedly, "No, no. I meant no offence."

Metella began to walk over to her daughter to aid her ill form. "I'm sorry. My daughter's been consuming the vapours," she apologised.

"By the gods, Mother! What have you been doing to her?" Said an outraged Quintus, horrified of what his sister had endured.

"Not now, Quintus." Caecilius scolded the young teenager.

"But she's sick. Just look at her," he retorted in rage.

"I gather I have a rival in this household. Another, with the gift." Lucius challenged.

Metella changed her expression from concern of her daughter to a sense of pride after the Augur spoke up. "Oh, she's been promised to the Sybilline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions."

"The prophecies of women are limited and dull. Only the men folk have the capacity for true perception." The misogynist retorted. I glared at him, feeling the heat of anger rise up again. The Doctor noticed this however and put a hand on my shoulder whilst sending me a pleading look.

Thankfully I kept my cool whilst Donna retorted to him smartly, "Oh, I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate." Unfortunately the timing of that statement was poorly done when the ground began to quake once again.

Lucius used this as an opportunity to show his displeasure at Donna, "The mountain god marks your words. I'd be careful if I were you."

"Consuming the vapours, you say?" The Doctor questioned, changing the conversation.

"They give me strength." Evelina stage whispered.

I looked over at Metella and then back to her daughter, outraged at how she could do this to her. "Does it look like you have strength?"

"Is that your opinion... as a Seer yourself?" She retorted, glaring at me.

The Doctor stared wide eyes at the Pompeian girl in shock, "I beg your pardon?"

"Seer. That's her title, as yours is Doctor." Evelina justified. I looked at her with both eyebrows raised and wondered how she could know what I'm known as. I knew how of course, but it was still very intimidating.

"How did you know that?" He questioned curiously.

Evelina turned her attention to Donna, pointing to her as she spoke, "And you, you call yourself noble." Donna hardened in surprise and looked at the Doctor and I in alarm. I continued glaring at the so-called soothsayer.

"Now then Evelina, don't be rude." Her mother said, slightly scared of what her daughter could do.

"No, no, no. Let her talk." The Doctor said, moving his arm in front of Donna and I, whilst the ground began to rumble again.

"You all come from so far away, the Seer even further." Evelina persisted.

"A female soothsayer in inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries." The Augur countered.

I smiled darkly at Lucius, "Wanna bet?" The Doctor sent me another concerned look before agreeing with me, "Oh, not this time, Lucius. I reckon you've been out-soothsaid."

"Is that so... man from Gallifrey?" The male soothsayer retorted.

The Doctor flinched and started to look genuinely scared, "What?"

"Strangest of images. Your home is lost in fire, is it not?" He asked coldly.

"Doctor, what are they doing?" Donna stuttered a bit.

"And you, daughter of..." Lucius pondered a bit before responding with "London."

"How does he know that?" Donna asked with icy fear shredding through her voice.

"This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth." He said with no emotion.

"It seems more like a curse to me!" I shouted, feeling my rage building again. "Just look at Evelina and look at yourself Lucius!" He ignored me though, as I expected and turned to the Doctor.

"Doctor, she is returning." The Doctor flinched at that, not knowing whom this 'she' was. "Who is? Who's she?"

"Daughter of London... you have something on your back." Lucius spat at the poor, scared temp. She held a hand over her shoulder in alarm whilst asking, "What's that mean?"

The earth began moaning and groaning louder as the prophets continued speaking. Evelina turned to me again, much to my annoyance and fury.

"The word 'Seer' is a mere title. You, Nicole Carter hail from a land that is below this one."

Lucius continued and stared at me with his signature cold expression. "No, she was born in nowhere and in no time." He corrected Evelina. "But that makes no difference now. Her icy rage is a thing to be reckoned with Doctor, and Daughter of London. Both strange creatures and people lurk behind it."

He turned to the Doctor before continuing, "And it will be the end of you." I clenched my teeth. I looked down at my hands and noticed they were going white from balling them into a fist so tightly. I gasped and stumbled backwards and fear took over once again.

"Just like the word 'Seer', even the word 'Doctor' is false." Evelina spoke to the Gallifreyan. "Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars of the cascade of Medusa herself. You are a lord, sir. A lord... of time." I watched from afar as Evelina fainted. Her mother called out to her fearfully and rushed over to her with the Doctor. I looked for a moment longer before running out the door to find solitude once again.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back. I'm really sorry it took to long to get this chapter out, but I just recently finished my final school exams. The good news is, until mid-December I have lots of free time so I will try to get a few more updates in. Yay! In regards to the spinoff Classic series episodes, I will probably be releasing it in the New Year, as I need to actually watch those episodes first.**

**I know this was a while ago, but what did you all think of the Series 8 finale? In my opinion it was a bit disappointing because the trailer made it seem really epic and dark, but I felt it was kinda rushed. And they killed off Danny Pink AND Osgood, which sucked. I hope they resolve the lies the Doctor and Clara told each other in the Christmas Special this year. **

**I've also noticed no one is reviewing. Please guys, I know pretty much every fanfic writer says this but I really need you to review. It doesn't have to be long, but I want to know how you feel about the story, what you like and I should do more of, or what you don't like and feel I could improve upon. It would be a really big help to me and the story so please do it!**


End file.
